


The Magic of An Eye

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry younger brother to the Boy Who Lived has found a new home away from his abusive brother and ignorant parents. Follow him through his new path as a shrine hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter of Yu Yu Hakusho and Make no money off of these stories.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter a name that seemed to simply stay in the shadows of a more powerful and well known name, Darius Potter. All of Harry's life he had been compared to his elder twin like he was scum needing to be cleaned into a pearl. Of course, everyone knew that a piece of scum could never be a pearl.

That didn't stop the younger twin from trying. He always made top scores in all his classes, excelled in all he did. He played the harp, lute, and guitar with ease. Of course that wasn't enough for his parents. No, he was just Darius's punching bag and his parents did nothing but forget he existed.

Seventeen years he had put up with being in his brothers shadow, never getting as much to eat or the same amount of attention. Even during their birthday he got maybe two gifts while his brother opened countless gifts. If it hadn't been for the fact he was so determined he would be broke for this family trip to!

You see Harry had decided that since his parents never paid attention to him they wouldn't care if he got a job. So he had been working in a tattoo parlour for well over a year even had a tattoo put on himself at 16. It wasn't much of one. Just a dragon eye on the back of his neck. It was a dark menacing purple colour that struck fear to most he saw it. Event the tattooist was sceptical about doing it. Harry hid it well to behind his shoulder length black hair.

Of course once he had gotten that one he just couldn't stop. For his 17th birthday he ended up getting a second and third tattoo. The second being a small cobra on his left shoulder black with both hood and fangs showing menacingly. The third was done on the right shoulder blade and it was of a serpentine black dragon with red eyes its claws raking up toward the eye. He had been so proud of them that he was making plans for his fourth but had held off to keep money for the trip. Heck his third tattoo was still healing.

Speaking of trips they were planning on leaving in less than an hour. Cursing loudly Harry closed up his suitcase before grabbing an over the shoulder pouch like bag, (think of the one Yusuke uses). Looking around he plucked one of his books of his shelves and stuffed it into the bag along with his wallet and spending money. Next he was sure to put his first aid kit in there he never knew when his clumsiness would kick in sadly. Grumbling he folded up a jacket and put it in the bag along with a small umbrella. Next was his English to Japanese dictionary that he was bringing as a just in case. He looked in the bag and noticed he could only fit one or two more things in it. Grumbling he grabbed a small sketchbook and his charcoals and hairspray stuffing them into the bag with a brush and tattoo lotion.

Hearing his mum call out he strapped the bag to his back and grabbed his suitcase and ran down the stairs to the car that was taking them to the airport. Smiling happily he packed it into the back and crawled in next to Darius who gave him a sneer of contentment. If there were two things Darius hated in the world it was his brother Harry and Draco Malfoy. Darius sneered before grabbing his brother's upper arm tightly causing the boy to cry out in pain.

Lily turned to look at them, "Harry cut it out!"

Harry smiled at his mother and ignored his older brother even when the boy began to talk avidly to their father about how he had pummelled the Dark Lord the year earlier. He was really trying to shove it in Harry's face, of course this didn't stop James from boasting with his son and even Lily jumped in and said how proud she was of her 'boy'. Harry quickly noted that she had once again forgotten that she had two sons not just one.

Of course Harry accepted this fate. After all Darius was the boy who lived, the savoir of the world, the one with the special wand that had killed Voldermort last year with a single spell. It made the younger twin writhe in anger. His older brother barely knew how to fight his way out of a paper bag much less an actually duel! He had won out of sheer dumb luck and it made Harry sick inside.

Turning away from the conversation he ignored the 'happy family' till they reached the airport where James handed out the tickets. Harry was not surprised to find his mum, dad and even brother in first class while he was stuck back in coach. His father hadn't even bothered to give him an explanation. Grumbling he let himself through the check points and onto the plane to his seat. Finding it he was happy to see he had gotten a window seat.

Sliding in he immediately through open the window shade looking out at the runway they would be taking off on and smiled brightly. Stuffing his bag at his feet he never noticed another teen come to sit beside him or how the teen stared at him with extreme interest. When Harry did finally turn to look at his plane companion he was shocked to see a beautiful male with shoulder length red locks and green eyes as deep as his. The other teen was dressed in proper Japanese garb and he could tell the subtle facial marks that stated the teen was indeed of Asian origin.

Smiling Harry held out a hand, "konnichi wa."

The red head looked pleasantly surprised before responding in slightly accented English, "Good afternoon indeed."

Harry blushed and smiled brightly biting back the wince as his arm smarted from shaking hands with the new comer. Resting his hands back in his laps he was surprised when the red head continued to try to strike up a conversation with him.

"My name is Minamino Shuichi and you are?"

The teen looked at the other and smiled politely, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter oh my apologize umm Potter, Harry. Keep forgetting it's reversed in Japan."

The male gave a polite nod, "Yes it can be tough to get used to. So what has you heading toward Japan?"

Harry sighed, "Family trip. It was my brother's idea."

Shuichi nodded, "Where is your family? Shouldn't you be sitting with them?"

The emerald eyes wizard shook his head, "They are in first class. There wasn't enough room for all of us so I chose to sit back here," Harry lied easily.

He never noticed the subtle look in the other teen's eye as he lied or the way his eyes seemed to widen with an aged wisdom far beyond the teens age as he spoke, "Your parents must be proud of you."

Harry shrugged as the plane finally took off and Harry was allowed to pull his book out and read it. It was one of his favourites, a tale of ancient dragons versus the modern day ones. One of the dragons in this book actually inspired his tattoo. It had been called the Japanese Hell Dragon and it had been known for its ebony scales and ruby eyes. But the most amazing feature was the black flames it would spout from its mouth. Of course they where extinct now but that didn't matter to Harry.

Shuichi looked at the book title and smiled, "So you like dragons."

Nodding he replied, "Very much so. They are such fascinating creatures."

"You speak as if they exist."

Harry smiled and turned to the other his emerald eyes sparkling, "You think otherwise? Just because something is not scene doesn't mean it isn't real."

The two fell silent which was fine for Harry as he read. If it hadn't been for the constant healing itch of his tattoo he would have been able to finish it. But within an hour he was digging through his bag for the stupid medicated cream. Smiling as he founded he unscrewed the lid and took some on his fingers never noticing the sharp leaf green eyes watching his every move as he reached under the collar of his shirt to apply it to the dragon tattoo. Harry almost groaned as some of the itching subsided and he rolled his neck as he reach down awkwardly to get the tip of the tail. Sighing in relief he wiped the rest on his jeans before closing the container and putting it back in his bag.

Shuichi smiled, "Is your shoulder alright?"

Harry nodded, "Ya, my tattoo is still healing so if I don't use that lotion it can get really sore and itchy. The darn thing is peeling a lot worse than my others had. Of course it had a lot of detail and ink to apply so I guess it's to be expected."

The red head nodded, "So you have more than one?"

"Yup. A snake on my left shoulder a dragon on my right then an eye on the base of my neck."

The other nodded and paused as if to ask him another question before returning to his own reading leaving Harry to do the same. Hours passed and Harry had long since finished his book his eyes kept rolling shut before he would bolt awake determined not to sleep. Giving in he finally let his head lull to the side up against the window and he succumbed to sleep.

Kurama looked at the fascinating teen next to him. When he had decided to go to the UK for a week he never dreamed of going back with such a fascinating plane companion. Looking at the teen with a calculating eye that only Yoko was capable of he carefully took the boys arm closest to him and pulled up the loose baggy sleeve. Thick finger shaped bruises wrapped around the wiry muscled arm and the Kitsune flinched.

Ok so he hadn't been expecting that wound. Granted when he had first seen the fading bruise on the boy's cheek he had thought perhaps he liked to rough house like Yusuke but the hand mark was a bit much in Kurama's opinion. The boy was just so innocent looking compared to most humans. Even his scent was different. Instead of that sweat and blood smell most humans gave this boy seemed to have a crackle of power in his scent that set his Kitsune senses into overdrive. Pulling the black hair away from the others neck he gasped audibly at a perfect tattoo of the Jagan eye inked into the flawless tanned skin.

What the hell was this human? Humming in concentration he smiled as the boys head rolled with the turbulence and landed on his shoulder. The red head lifted a hand to cart his fingers through the soft black lock lightly. He had known him for less than six hours and he already felt like he should protect the teen.

Hours passed and the Kitsune continues to stare down at the boy in a faint curiosity till the landing light cut on. Gently he shook the teen awake he bolted up so fast the even Kurama was startled. The kid was jumpy. Not a good sign either in his opinion. He was so telling Hiei and Yusuke about this little mortal.

Kurama smiled as they landed and turned to Harry who was gathering up his bag pulling out a slip of paper the Kitsune jotted down the address to Genkai's temple handing it to the teen, "If you want to see some real Japanese culture go there. It's a great place for those seeking a bit of adventure," with that the Kitsune turned and exited the plane leaving a startled wizard behind.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

It took Harry two hours to get through baggage claim with his family. It was downright ridiculous how long it seemed to take. He grabbed his bag and loaded it into the car his father had rented before they zoomed down the new countries high way and to a large fancy hotel. Harry was not surprised to find he had to share a room with Darius or that there was only one bed which meant he had the floor…

Two days was all it took to drive Harry up the fucking wall. Every morning he would wake up to a kick to the stomach or chest before being forced to take an extremely cold shower and then somehow find himself and grab something to eat from the hotel complimentary breakfast. He joined his family on each tour and outing falling behind them and just watching as his parents bought everything Darius wanted without so much as saying hi to him.

Harry was so distracted by what he was doing he never expected to collide into someone else. Cursing himself he helped the girl who was the same height as him up. Her bright blue hair and pink kimono accented her lovely pale skin and dark red eyes.

She looked completely embarrassed as Harry picked up he dropped bags, "I'm so sorry for running into you! I…I just wasn't looking where I was going."

The young wizard smiled and nodded, "Don't worry about it I got a thick skull I will live. Just be more carefully wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

The woman blushed brightly as Harry kissed her hand politely his pureblood instincts kicking into overdrive with mannerisms. The two parted ways and Harry ran to catch up with his family. Unfortunately his brother had noticed his absence and sent a dark glare toward him. Oh shit was all the green eyes teen could think. He was ganna get it tonight.

When they had returned to the hotel from dinner Harry was greeted through the door with a fist to the face. Hissing he grabbed his nose just as a foot slammed into his chest. Gasping for breath he looked up to see Darius looking smug.

"Poor little brother can't even defend himself. So who was the girl you where talking to? She seemed real pretty. To pretty for the likes of you!" another kick this time to his ankle.

Harry hit the ground gripping his ankle tightly, "None of your damn business!"

Darius growled again pulling out his wand shooting a bone breaking curse at Harry's hand. The boy bit back a scream of pain as he felt the bones in his left hand shatter, "She must have been a whore then!"

Green eyes saw red and Harry launched himself at his older twin throwing the large boy back into a table despite his damaged hand. Darius fell back and his spine cracked against the corner of the table before he collapsed onto the ground.

Footsteps came running in and Lily gasped at Darius's prone form as her and her husband knelt beside him.

Harry took a few steps back gripping his backpack with his good hand as his mother looked up at him with the most hate filled and distraught look her voice broken as she help her eldest to her chest, "You hurt him! You disgusting traitor you hurt your own brother!"

Harry's eyes widened and he backed up toward the door he turned and fled the room leaving his screaming and crying parents behind. Running out into the busy streets he ran over to an alley way and hunched down. What had he done? How was he suppose to know that by shoving him he would actual injure his brother. Oh god he was a freak!

Curling up into a ball he felt the first drops of rain fall before all out downpour ensued. Groaning he stayed curled up beside the dumpster and waited till morning finally came around. Standing he looked down at his now mud covered pants and t-shirt. Digging in his pocket he found the messy and soggy slip of paper with the address the red head had given him. Frowning he dug through his bag for his wallet counting the amount of money he had. Grumbling he looked around for a bank and smiled when he saw a small local one. Walking in he was aware of the eyes and at the counter he pulled out his money and asked politely for it to be exchanged. The man behind the counter glared at him but did as he asked and Harry stashed the money back in his wallet before walking back outside and waving for a cab.

The ride was several hours long and it took him through large spacious woods and fields. Getting out of the cab he came to a long set of stone steps going up a tall hill. Groaning he started the trip up the stairs his legs still heavy from the night before luckily though his clothes had dried.

Reaching the top his mouth fell open at the size of the temple but what shocked him even more was the girl from yesterday sweeping the steps leading to the main temple.

She looked up and gasped dropping her broom and Harry smiled sheepishly waving.

She raised over, "Oh you bleeding! Look at you covered in mud, oh follow me let's get you cleaned up. Genkai will be returning with the boys soon. Come along come along."

Harry found himself detoured inside and into a large bathroom. Blinking he looked around as the door slammed shut behind him. Sighing he gave in and stripped of his clothes and stepped into a nice warm shower. It felt so good after having cold showers most his life and man did he enjoy it. Washing out his should length hair he smiled and washed himself from head to toe thoroughly. Checking his bruised chest and nose before stepping out and drying off. Turning to look at his tattoos in the mirror he smiled seeing the dragon one finally healing nicely and applied the lotion gently.

Looking around he found a loose pair of pants and a white tank top. Putting them on he sighed and tossed his dirty clothes in his bag before stepping out into the hallway. He could hear bustling in one room walking down the hall and into the room he heard all movement stop and he pulled the towel from his head and looked up.

Seated around a low table was a small elderly woman with four men one happened to be the read head he met on the plane. The other tall more orange haired fellow sat next to him with the pretty blue haired girl he just kept running into. On the opposite side of the table was a punk looking teen with gelled back black hair and a shorter male about his height with spiky black and white hair.

Harry turned toward the elderly woman guessing she was Genkai he bowed respectfully, "My apologies Master Genkai for barging in on you. I was given your address by another and when I arrived your lovely shrine maiden swept me to her whim it seems."

Genkai stood and came around the table as the others kinda just stared she forced him to stand completely and looked at him up and down, "Well aren't you a young little wizard."

Harry stared at the woman shocked and before he could even mouth a question she was responding, "Oh don't give me that look boy it's very easy to tell. What brings you to my temple then? Certainly not just an address."

The wizard looked away, "I'm kind of…"his voice tapered off.

Genkai nodded, "Alright you may stay here. BUT you will do chores as I make my student do. Don't expect me to go easy on you. Also I think we could put you through some hand to hand combat yes? The Gods know those silly wizards could careless about physical conflict."

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled softly, "I don't mind working used to it really. Though I will decline the lessons. I'm not much for violence."

Genkai whirled on him quickly and slapped him in the chest causing the boy to wince, "Oh so you want to be bullied around some more by those larger than you?"

Harry rubbed his chest, "No, I just don't see the point in physical conflict."

The elderly woman grabbed his hands gently to not disturb the injured one and looked at them her eyes widening slightly as she traced the calluses along the tips of his fingers, "Oh I see you should get this wrapped at least yes? On that point its clear you are more of a creator a dreamer if you will? You can tell just by looking at your hands. Working calluses probably from chores as you have stated but these along the finger tips represent perhaps an artist or musical ability"  
The wizard nodded, "Yes I play several instruments."

The woman nodded, "But you have some muscle definition as well. Much like a runner, Sports?"

He nodded again, "Captain of my school team."

Genkai sighed, "No fighting then perhaps self defence classes only. Ones that will teach you to block and dodge but not strike. It is settled then. Yukina, since you have obviously met this boy before perhaps you can show him to a room where he can put his bag and then bring him back out here to meet the others."

The blue haired woman stood and smiled, "Of course Genkai" she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him down the hallway much to the disgruntled wizards dismay.

Genkai whirled on Kurama almost immediately, "You did not tell me the boy was a wizard! A well known one at that!"

The fox shrugged, "I didn't know. I said he was powerful that was all I could tell. Plus he may be powerful but as we can all see he isn't exactly violent."

The elder martial artists sighed, "That teen has had a very hard life. Probably just as hard as any of you four here. Curious though how he ended up here."

Yusuke frowned, "You know more than you're letting on."

The woman nodded, "That boy's elder twin is the saviour of the Wizarding world. Could you imagine a life where you are always in the shadow of your own twin? No matter how well you do in life or anything you will always be compared to your older more famous brother."

"Being known as a scum that needed to be turned into a pearl," a soft voice came from behind Genkai and they all turned to see the young wizard smiling sadly, "and of course we all know that scum can't turn into a pearl."

Genkai sighed, "You are far from scum child. More like a gem that needs cutting and polishing."

Harry scoffed, "A forbidden one."

That caught the interest of the master immediately, "Explain."

The wizard sighed, "Tell me if this makes sense to you. Voldemort the most powerful evil wizard of all time was beaten by a 16 year old boy who can hardly fight his way out of a paper bag right? Riddle me this Genkai if my brother is the true chosen one, then how is it I speak parsletongue and he does not? How is it that in all things I am superior to him, yet he killed the Dark Lord? How is it that my brother who can't even think for himself managed to come up with a battle plan to destroy an army?"

Genkai's eyes widened, "Your brother didn't kill Voldemort did he?"

Harry sighed, "No he did but only after I had wounded him first. That snake had come after me the day before while I was shopping. I had struck him with a power sapping spell the strongest defensive spell I knew. He got away. The only person who knew I had shot that spell was my own brother."

The master sighed, "You really aren't a fighter are you?"

The wizard smiled, "Some would say otherwise but no I don't like violence. I would rather settle down and just live a normal life. I would snap my wand today if it meant I could live without magical interruption."

Genkai nodded and held out her hand her gesture clear. Harry nodded and pulled out a small subtle wand from his leg strap. The elder woman took it in her hands and snapped it as easily as any twig. "Welcome to your new life Hadrian."

The teen frowned, "Hadrian?"

The woman nodded, "Hadrian Kioda a new name for a new life. Welcome to our little messed up family brat."

Despite the name he felt nothing but kindness from the woman. He nodded and took a seat at the table and looked around and nodded toward the read head, "Shuichi"

The male laughed, "Kurama here actually. The other red head behind me is Kuwabara."

The punk kid smirked, "And I am Yusuke Yurameshi number one bad ass of Japan. The pipsqueak next to me is Hiei don't mind him if he doesn't talk."

Nodding the teen pulled his damp hair into a high ponytail and Kurama shivered and turned away still remembering the tattoo on the teen's neck.

Harry frowned and looked at him in confusion, "You ok?"

Kurama nodded but he was caught off by a startled scream and Harry looked back at the woman as she pointed at the back of his neck murmuring, "Y...your n...neck"

The ex wizard blinked and rubbed the tattoo gently, "It's just a tattoo completely harmless I have three of them actually. Sorry if it's a bit startling made the tattoo artist nervous when he did it to. Don't know why it's just an eye."

Yukina calmed slightly as Genkai glanced at it and sighed, "Perhaps you should keep it covered then yes?"

Harry blinked and shrugged taking a bandana out his pocket he secured it to cover the mark and the girl relaxed completely, "It really is just a tattoo despite its frightening appearance."

Yusuke glanced at the kid, "So you have three tattoos? What of?"

"Well you know about the eye. Then I have a Japanese Hell Dragon on my right shoulder blade and a Hooded Cobra on my left. Designing my fourth tattoo now actually. It'sgoing to cover the rest of my back; I just don't know what of yet."

"Sweet," was all Yusuke said as Yukina put the tea out and served it.

Harry smiled and for once was happy at where he was, smiling he hoped this was going to be a great adventure.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A month had passed since he had joined Genkai and the others. He had learned about who they where and where they were from as well as what they did for a living. Yukina even showed him her healing capabilities to make his hand heal faster. Genkai had taken her planes seriously and worked him to the bone every single day. In the morning he was do self defence with either Genkai or Kurama then all afternoon was chores and odd jobs for the elder woman. He never got a break and for some reason he didn't mind.

Slowly he began to make friends with Yusuke finding he actually came to think of the rambunctious demon as much like an older brother. And when he approached Yusuke about that fact the human turned demon had wrestled him to the ground and tickled him mercilessly till Harry agreed to always consider himself family.

Kuwabara to say the least was his favourite pranking doll. Every day he would play a new prank on the poor human and everyday Yusuke would laugh his ass off at whatever Harry had done to him. It pleased the ex wizard to know that he was just as good if not better than his father had ever been at pranking. And Kuwabara was just so much fun to fuck with!

Thanks to Yukina he had actually gotten some meat on his bones and now stood a healthy 5'6" which was only two inches shorter than Hiei's 5'8". That was another mystery to Harry though despite all the time he had spent with the little demon he was no closer to knowing him at all. The demon seemed obsessed with Harry's tattoos and was often caught staring at them from a distance when he had his shirt off. It was really starting to piss the ex wizard off greatly.

Finally as the month came full circle he awoke to a beautiful day. Dressing quickly he went over to his dresser where he was storing up his savings. Genkai was kind enough to allow him an allowance. He had enough to get his newest tattoo and he was determined to get it done. Grabbing up the wallet he raised down the hall and into the dojo excitedly. Running over to Genkai who seemed to be conversing with Kurama he paused in front of them breathing heavily.

Genkai turned and gave a polite nod, "Yes Hadrian?"

The boy smiled, "I need to go into town today is that alright?"

The woman sighed, "What on earth for you have everything you need here."

Harry smirked, "My fourth and final tattoo."

Genkai faltered, "Fourth and final?"

"Yup all my tattoos are pointless without the fourth and final piece I created. It was an old ancient spell I found in the Potter mansion andnow I wish to see it through wizard or no."

The elder sighed, "Alright but take the boys with you. Except Kuwabara I need to speak to him."

Nodding he grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled the Kitsune out the door and into the dining area where he found Yusuke eating a plate of food, "Yusuke come on its time to go!"

The teen smiled and nodded having known about Harry's little goal for awhile. The three where halfway down the steps when Hiei flashed in next to them almost startling poor Harry into a fall. The trip to the main city was silent but enjoyable and it took Harry forever to find the right Tattoo Parlor that seemed correct.

Stepping in he was greeted by the sight of a tall gothic looking woman who was easily six feet in height. Beside her was a tall and muscular man who look like he should've been a pro wrestler.

The woman sighed, "What can I do for ya kid."

Harry pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and unravelled the design. It looked like curled letters that formed symbols. Each symbol edge curling back into the design. All in all it looked much like a lotus blossom, "This please in between my other two tattoos."

The woman nodded and handed it to the big burly guy, "Have Chance ink him up. He likes all that weird stuff. Ok kid pay up."

Harry smiled and handed over the money with ease before being escorted into the back room with the other three. It was brightly lit and sanitary. There were about six stations but he was taken to the one in the very back. A young man with long blonde hair sat with the design using the sheets so he could make an impression on Harry's back to work with.

Looking up he smiled at the kid, "Hey there alright off with the shirt and bandanna then have a seat. Your friends here for moral support?"

Harry nodded and pulled off the shirt and bandanna handing them to Kurama before taking a seat, "Ya, though I think the short one is a tad more interested than anything."

Hiei scoffed at the notion yet his eyes never left the tattoos already there.

Chance turned and winced at the large eye tattoo, "That my friend is a fearsome neck tattoo. Kind of creepy for a sweet thing like you."

Laughing the ex wizard couldn't help respond, "Well then I guess you don't know me very well. I designed it after all."

The tattooist shrugged before laying the paper on Harry's back and wetting it with a cloth to get the pattern centred between the snake and the dragon, "Not every day I do a wizard tattoo. Haven't done one of these in almost 200 years."

Harry shrugged, "It happens. So I was right to assume you're not human?"

Chance laughed, "I'm ¾ Veela on my mother's side. She uhh raped my father for my conception."

"Good to know."

The man nodded, "Yup the tragedy on my birth. Alright kid ready to go. This is ganna hurt since I have to use that certain ink."

Harry nodded, "Let it rip Chance, I ain't getting any younger here."

The man began and the team watched in fascination as the black lines seemed to hiss as they were applied with the needle pin. They watched each wince cross Harry's face but not once did he ask for a break. The male kept wiping away access ink and soon they started to see red on the towel and not just ink.

Yusuke winced, "Those things actually bleed"

Harry nodded, "Yup hurt to. Basically it feels like your getting stabbed over and over again by the same bee. It numbs some after awhile."

The demon winced and the rest of the tattoo was done in silence. When Chance finally finished the last line he smiled, "Alright young one I am going to apply the mark on each previous tattoo to connect them. This is going to burn. I'm putting the dragon mark on its claw the snake on its fang and the eye is going to be marked in the pupil aright?"

The wizard gripped the chair tightly and nodded. Chance didn't wait a second he quickly worked the marks into each location within seconds before pulling away quickly in time for Harry to arch his back in pain and whimper lightly.

You could see a ripple appear along each tattoo before fading into their original design and Harry sighed, "That hurt more than I expected. It is complete?"

Chance nodded, "Completely. I will not know how they react to having you as their master but it is complete. That eye is now going to be even creepier. Alright you can head out I need to clean up it was nice seeing you!"

They said their goodbyes and Harry fixed his shirt and bandanna back on and they left rather quickly. Yusuke actually managed to keep his mouth shut for the entire cab ride but as they hit the first step he whirled on the teen, "What the hell was that shit!"

Harry giggled, "I told you the tattoos are special."

Kurama sighed and grabbed Yusuke's hand tightly, "I think Hadrian he means why and how are they special."

Grumbling the wizard removed the bandanna and the hair, turning so the three demons could see them easily, "Notice anything?"

The three demons stared at the teens back for a few long moments before they saw it. A dragon claw twitched so did the snakes tail tip.

Yusuke's jaw fell open, "Are they…moving?"

Harry laughed, "Yup! These are my guardian tattoos. They will fight because I cannot. They are a piece of me as much as I am a piece of them. Once they fully awaken they will be able to roam about my body as they please. One day they could be on my back another day on my legs! The only tattoo that cannot move is the eye. He was designed to stay where he is. He is my watcher. My eye when I cannot see so to speak."

Kurama sighed, "You have succeeded in astounding us yet again."

Yusuke groaned, "I have to know can they come off your skin?"

Harry looked at him as if the detective where crazy, "Of course not! That's impossible. They are tattoos. That's all."

Turning the teen started going back up the stairs leaving three demons behind to ponder.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Showing the new moving tattoo's to Genkai was to say the least hilarious. He had went in for his morning training and had removed his shirt whileGenkai took a look at the newest tattoo. Least to say when she looked back up she did not expect the large gruesome purple eye on the back of his neck to blink at her. When Harry had turned back around he saw Genkai looking a tad well unnerved.

"Hadrian could you please explain why your eye just blinked at me!" her voice harsh.

Harry smiled innocently deciding to milk it for all it was worth, "I don't understand Genkai. Are you seeing things? Tattoo's don't move."

Genkai raised a brow, "You better not be playing some trick! Or I will run you so hard you won't be able to move for a week!"

The teen winced and sighed, "It was the final tattoo Genkai. It's a special seal that allows a wizard to have Guardian Tattoos and Seeker Tattoos. They are just like normal inkings just with the ability to move about the body and protect one's mind and soul."

The elder nodded, "Good now run 100 laps around the dojo!"

"But Genkai!"

"NOW!"

Kurama and Hiei watched from the sidelines as Genkai ran the boy through the laps and push ups. They glanced at one another only briefly barely needing to words to understand the other. They where the pair that had been together the longest out of the group besides Yusuke and Kuwabara but those two just seemed to fight more than work together.

The Kitsune looked down at his fire headed friend, "So, how long before Harry give in and lets Genkai teach him some real martial arts?"

The other demon snorted, "Never, the human does not seem the fighting sort. He won't even watch a spar."

Kurama shrugged, "People change. Yusuke did."

"Yusuke is a demon now and therefore no longer counts."

The thief groaned, "Why do you do that!"

"Do what thief?"

"Point things out just to make your opinion the correct one. It annoys even my superior intelligence."

A snort was all the Kitsune got out of the demon next so he continued, "So, when are you going to make your move? Better hurry I think Yusuke likes him as well"  
A flash of anger fell into the hybrids dark red eyes before falling back behind a smug mask, "Don't insult my intelligence you know as well as I they are firmly set in who they are to the other."

The Kitsune shrugged and the two looked on as the teen continued to dodge the blows Genkai threw at him. Noticing that the more blows he blocked the further the snake and dragon tattoos began to crawl up his arm toward his hands.

Hiei raised a single brow as not only the tattoos slid up his arms but began to look more menacing in appearance and larger as well. He blinked and turned to look at Kurama who was looking concerned as well, "Fox, do you think the human took into account how our spirit and demon energy would affect his Wizarding seals?"

Kurama shook his head, "I don't think he did."

Hiei smirked, "I think Genkai just bit off more than she can chew."

The demon watched as Genkai took another punch and Harry through up both arms for a cross block. The tattoos arched out of the teens skin and he gave a scream of pain as they separated and each bit into Genkais arm.

The martial artist reacted immediately and raised her spirit energy vaporizing the living independent tattoos into ash.

Harry hit the ground and held his arms to his chest as the blood slid off his skin and dripped onto the ground. The marks reappeared on his back undamaged and the eye opened wide on the teens back.

Genkai, Kurama, and Hiei stepped closer when a globe of crackling energy surrounded the ex wizard immediately.

Kurama tapped on the energy and hissed as it burned his hand slightly, "It is a shield."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "What now?"

Genkai sighed lightly, "We Wait."

Harry screamed as the wounds began to seal themselves shut on their own a voice began to echo in his head. Raising his hand he gripped his skull tightly curling into a ball murmuring, "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"

The voice seemed to cackle in his mind and he screamed gripping his hair tightly as it continued to whisper, "Give in. We control you child. Give in. Be happy give in."

The teen slammed the newly healed arm on the ground, "No! This is my body!"

The tattoos writhed along his skin moving furiously and circling along his back like bird of prey the eye on his neck glowing a sickening purple as it literally purred into his mind, "So much pain for one so young. Give in and I will erase your pain."

The teen curled in on himself tears rolling down his cheeks as the voice caused sharp stabs of pain to reverberate about his brain like a never ending hum. He gave a cry of desperation and the snake began to curl up along his should and neck propping itself along his ear whispering, "Don't lissten to that silly eye. Sssubmit to me and I will dessstroy your enemies!"

The dragon roared in anger next his claws poised to slaughter the hissing serpent, "The child's body will be mine. With it I will rise from the depths of hell itself!"

Harry groaned and gripped his head tighter as the voices began to lash out at each other in anger over who would get control of his body. The pain of their very anger struck against his sanity like it was a feather in the wind.

How long had his life been submitting to other people. Doing what others said. Wasn't that all he was good for? He let the tears slide down his cheek and he screamed till his throat bled. No! He was his own person now. He wasn't Harry Potter anymore he was himself! This body was his and he wasn't giving it up even for all the power and joy in the world.

He steeled himself and took a deep breath closing his hands he reached deep within himself and slowly stood. Blood dripping from his chin where it had leaked from his lips and he slowly opened his eyes the warm emerald green eyes now shown with clear determination as a smile spread across his lips. The voices seemed to stop their talking as he said in a low deadly voice, "This is my body and you will obey me. I created you and I can destroy you."

His eyes glowed with the hidden power he rarely felt these days and the tattoos shrank and receded to their normal places falling dormant till called. All but one.

The eye continued to glow its voice sweet and dark, "Grown a back bone at last? Long have I watched you. Call only when you have need of my special talents. Rest assured I will not always be so complaisant. One day your will power will fail you. On that day your mind will be my puppet."

Harry smiled softly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The barrier faded and Harry looked at the three on lookers and the faces that clearly stated they wanted an explanation. The teen waved politely before his eyes closed and his body fell forward in sleep.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ever since Harry's display over power and skill with controlling his magic without a wand Genkai pushed him even further and worst of all that despite Harry's reluctance to learning to fight sure enough the old hag got her way.

Yusuke of course found it funny that Harry was being pushed just as hard if not harder than he had been. Of course it was Harry's turn to laugh with the 'dimwit' was forced back into the training regimen. Genkai's excuse? She didn't need one.

Kurama of course was also beginning to teach him. Though the Kitsune tended to lean towards Harry's artistic side. Teaching the teen about how you could make paints and dyes from certain plants and berries. The two seemed to be growing closer and closer with each passing day. This was not missed by a certain fire headed demon who just like Kurama had set about wooing Harry himself.

Of course the demon had a lot to learn because apparently presenting Harry with the head of an A class demon hadn't worked as he had planned. How was it the fox was so much further along than him? He may not be as smart as the fox but he was just as powerful and isn't that what mattered? Of course he also took pride in noting that while Kurama was closer the relationship was still rather platonic.

Hiei growled and cornered the Kitsune one early morning while Harry was off training, "How is it your wooing works far more than mine?"

Kurama tried not to laugh he really did, "Hiei he isn't a demon. You have to go about it differently."

The three eyed male leaned back against a tree, "I don't understand what I am doing wrong or you for that matter."

The Kitsune puffed up his chest, "Me? Do you not see him laugh when I am near? He is falling for me as we speak," his green eyes turning gold quickly.

Hiei glared at him, "Yoko admit it. You aren't making any more progress than me."

The human form seemed to melt away as two white fox ears knelt back against the silvery white hair and Yoko began to pout, "Fine it's not working as well as I hoped."

The fire demon glanced at the Kitsune his eyes dragging heatedly across the tall frame, "Maybe we are not going about this properly?"

Snow white ears perked up immediately as did his tail that now swayed side to side, "What do you suggest?"

The demon began to walk off into the woodline and the fox was quick to follow his curiosity getting the best of him. The Kitsune huffed, "Hiei! Why are you leading me into the woods? Is it a secret?"

The fire demon waited until the fox was looking around and he whirled on the other demon slamming him into the tree attacking the kitsunes neck with sharp fangs and longing sucks.

Yoko groaned and wrapped his legs around the smaller demon who though despite his size held the other up easily. The fox mewled as sharp teeth dug into his throat almost lovingly and a dark voice whispered into his ear, "Perhaps we can come to an agreement yes? Perhaps the young mortal would be more content with two?"

The Kitsune whined lightly as his cheeks coloured a delicious pink and his tongue fell from his mouth like a dog in heat. The tall demon began to thrust his hips against the other using the tree as leverage to rut against the smaller demon.

Hiei snorted, "Impatient aren't you? Has it really been so long?"

Yoko whined, "Hiei!"

The fire demon snorted at the sight of the fox in such a state and rolled his eyes before untying …

-CENSORED-

The two wrapped in each other's embrace when a soft rustle was heard off to the left. The two demons glared at the bush when a familiar scent invaded their senses. They had just enough time to lose the glares before a shirtless tattooed ex wizard stepped through the brush blindfolded and his hands tied behind his back while Mumbling under his breath, "Yusuke I am going to murder you."

The two demons looked at each other and grinned darkly. Standing at the same time they both wrapped their arms around the little mortal they had been trying to get. The effects of the mating still enveloping most of their senses. Yoko leaned down wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's chest kissing along the teen's neck while Hiei kissed along the mortal's stomach.

Harry froze at the loving gestures before struggling against the arms, "Hey let me go! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Yoko hissed in pain as an elbow connected with his stomach and he looked down to see Hiei hadn't fared much better with one connecting to his jaw.

The Kitsune growled and gripped the boy tighter, "Don't fight us Hadrian!"

For a second time the teen seemed to freeze up, "K…Kurama? Then am I to guess the other is Hiei?"

Hiei smirked and nipped at the teen's belly button, "Smart for a mortal. Can we have him now? Human doesn't get it the other way."

Yoko gasped, "Hiei! We weren't exactly being as forward as we could. Sides I like this little morsel too much to scare him away because of your impatience!"

Harry laughed nervously, "Did I miss something?"

The fire demon snorted, "My impatience? Who was rutting against who earlier?"

The ex wizard frowned as he soon noticed he was being ignored.

"I was not rutting! I was just horny!"

"You are always horny you crazy fox."

"Oh so I'm crazy? You're the one who can't even woo a mortal!"

"At least I actually woo like a demon! You resorted to human things!"

"HEY!" both demons turned to look up/down at the mortal in their arms who didn't look happy even with the blindfold, "Don't mean to interrupt your little lovers spat here but my arms feel like they're about to fall off. Ya mind?"

Yoko looked down his ears twitching as he sniffed at the restraints, "But they look good on you."

Harry's eyebrow twitched under the blindfold, "Alright my apologize you have to be Yoko. Kurama isn't that much of a kink."

The Kitsune's face fell and he glared at the tied up mortal, "You know what stay that way. I was going to help but now I think I'll just ravish you instead."

Hiei growled, "He has a point Yoko. Release his arms and remove the blind fold this is no way to keep him."

The thief groaned in disappointment and cut the bindings with a claw before tugging off the blind fold.

Harry sighed in relief and opened his eyes and immediately shut them again blushing, "Merlin, where the hell are your clothes?"

Yoko leaned forward and purred deeply, "The same place yours is about to be."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry froze up as two sets of hands dove up under his shirt and massaged his chest lovingly. His emerald green eyes shot open in sheer panic and the reaction was immediate. The snake shot like a bullet from the side of his neck hissing darkly at the two demons.

The two took a step back and that was all the ex-wizard needed before bolting off into the forest to what he hoped was toward the temple. He could hear the hissing in his ear for him to slow down and calm down but he ignored it chancing a look behind his shoulder he saw nothing and came to a slow halt next to a thick tree.

Resting up against it he allowed his breath to even out and calm looking around to see if he knew where he was. The forest was thick around him he couldn't even see the sun through the thick canopy and the grass easily came up to his knees in thick dark patches.

Looking around he sighed at the predicament he had ended up with. First Yusuke had sent him to find Kurama and Hiei, and then when he finds the elusive pair they corner him, hit on him, then attempt to have sex with him! What the hell was up with the two? They weren't acting normal at all.

Harry leaned back against a tree and slowly closed his eyes calling upon the power of his 'third eye'. Searching for Yusuke's spirit energy he instead found six forms heading his direction, none of which seemed to be friendly. Opening his eyes he glared in that general direction before looking to the left. He couldn't take six on at once.

He hadn't taken a step before a clawed fist slammed into his stomach. Gasping for breath he caught himself and looked around at the tall six demons. Each was obviously a bat demon and each looked hungry for blood. Not caring about his own morals he raised his arms and hissed in discomfort as the two forms moved out of his skin and wrapped around his arms.

The snake struck out at the first demon and sadly missed but it was far from done. The snake flew from Harry's arm and latched onto a second demons neck tightly its diamond designed skin blending into the thick black skin of the demon.

The dragon was second but unlike its no winged friend preferred to stay in the air and attack with aerial claw attacks. Harry himself was already kneeling down into a fighting position his fists raised. One of the unoccupied demons went for him and Harry dodged ach of the attacks with ease. Hiei was a lot faster than these hunks of muscles so it was easy to dodge.

Smiling he landed a punch in the demons stomach only to wince as he felt the skin not cave in but hold firm. Pulling back his fist he shook it out angrily. So punching the guys was out of the question. Looking down at himself he noticed he had no weapons this was going to be interesting.

One of the bat demons hit the ground his once black skin had turned a sick green where the snake had bitten him. Harry called the snake back to him before getting a claw in the jaw. Hissing in pain he rounded on the demon who hit him and rammed his knee right into the demons family jewels and learned that not all of the body was protected by a tough hide. The demon was distracted long enough for his snake tattoo to deliver the fatal poisonous bite.

He felt a tingle in his neck and turning he was just able to miss another claw that would have gone through his back easily. Catching it in his arms he held onto it allowing the snake to bite it swiftly dealing another dose of venom to the third bat demon.

Looking around he saw one demon running for the woods with a certain dragon hot on his heels the fifth and sixth demons where looking at each other in confusion. They had not expected such a fight from a mortal.

A flash of pain alerted Harry to the now bleeding wound on his side. Turning he saw the last demon he had thought was down had managed to get one last hit in before taking a gurgled last breath.

Gripping his side he tried to stop the blood flow and the two tattoos faded back into his skin even as the last two demons advanced on him. Harry shut his eyes tightly as the glowing shield wrapped around him once more and the demons began to bang up against it roughly.

He bit his bottom lip as his vision began to blur as he berated himself for letting his guard down. Falling to his knees he gripped his side tighter as his mind began to go numb. Shutting his eyes as his shield began to weaken with him. Groaning he hit the ground completely the shield falling and with screaming and a shower of blood everything went black.

-At Genkai's-

The elder woman was pacing across the porch as both Kurama and Hiei came back from the forest. She turned to them, "So did you run into Hadrian while you out there? Yusuke sent him to look for you."

Yusuke came out onto the porch with a worried Yukina as well, "What the hell you two smell like a whore house!"

Kurama glared, "That's insensitive Yusuke and yes we saw Harry but he sort of ran off."

Genkai growled, "Ran off! There are demons far more powerful than him in those woods! What were you thinking?"

Hiei sighed, "He encountered us after a mating. We expressed our interest he ran."

Yusuke walked over and grabbed both of them by the collars, "What do you mean interest! You hit on my little brother!"

Kurama looked to the side, "We weren't thinking Yusuke. Yoko isn't one for holding back after a mating."

Hiei glared, "I don't need your permission detective."

The human turned demon released Kurama in favour of delivering a punch to Hiei, "You damn well need my permission! How fucking dare you Hiei he is a kid!"

Genkai cleared her throat and the three demons turned to face her, "I get that you three are upset but the point is that Hadrian is not here perhaps instead of fighting you should go find him?"

The three nodded and before the blur of the demons vanished into the forest in three different directions. Genkai nodded and turned to a crying a Yukina. Patting the girl on the shoulder she helped the girl go inside to await news. The elder was far too old to keep up with those three these days.

-Kurama-

The fox went back to the previous spot where Harry had encountered him and with nose high in the air he began to track Harry's more recent scent. Encountering Hiei about halfway the two tracked the trail farther into the thicker and more dangerous part of the forest. Running almost headlong into a frantic bat demon they dispatched the creature before continuing.

The sight they came upon was not something they thought they would see. Yusuke was on his knees next to a puddle of blood his face distraught as he gripped a torn piece of fabric in his hands.

Hiei looked around at the scene three dead bat demons obviously each killed by the snake bite on their bodies which alerted them to the fact that Harry had not only been here but had battled here. One of the demons closest to the pool of blood at Harry's blood on his claws still wet. Two more bodies sat in front of the pool of blood their bodies burned and torn apart beyond recognition.

Kurama whispered, "Yusuke is that…"

The demon nodded, "Harry's blood. He killed three from the looks of it but this one got a blow in. Harry used his shield to prevent these two from killing him. I just don't understand."

Hiei frowned, "That much blood Harry couldn't just walk away. These two other bodies looked to have been blown up. He doesn't have this ability."

Kurama's eyes widened as he took a deep breath of the area and his face contorted in fear as he put a hand over his mouth, "Oh no."

Yusuke whirled on the fox, "Kurama what's wrong. Do you recognize something?"

The fox's eyes seemed to flick gold but the panic was still there, "Bombs, his scent. It's everywhere. What have we done? What have we done!"

The other two team members watched as the calmest and collected member of their group seem to break down into himself at of sheer panic and fear of whatever his brilliant mind had figured out and whatever the answer was wasn't a good one if it sent Kurama and Yoko into such a state. What the hell had Harry?

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry let his eyes open slowly as he awoke. His moth tasted sticky and fowl like and his eyes seemed to be crusty and heavy. Feeling around the bed he found himself in a soft bed. Bolting up he rubbed his eyes clean and opened them wide. The room was well to put it simply gorgeous. The walls where covered in a deep purple paint with silver designs. The carpet was thick and soft looking black in colour. Even the bed he was in seemed to be a large king sized canopy bed that was covered in silk and furs. Slowly he crawled to the edge of the large bed and looked down at the floor.

It took him a few moments to gather up the strength to leave the bed. His toes relishing in the soft carpet as he lowered himself to the floor. Looking around once more he saw a tall open wardrobe inside where several long robes that where made of a cotton like substance. At the end of the bed he was laying in was one already set out and Harry picked it up curiously. It was a soft off white with a furred collar. Wrapping it around him he smiled at the soft warmth it gave him.

Exploring the room he found it to be fully stocked with a full bathroom and walk in closet. Walking about the room he let his hands touch a few pieces of furniture as well as outfits. Smiling he took a seat in the large plush chair as a knock came from the door. That's when it clicked, where the hell was he?

The door opened and a tall woman in a long casual dress and apron walked in and bowed, "Master will see you at breakfast. He has asked me to ensure you are bathed and dressed properly. May I ask the young master's name?"

Harry blushed and stood, "My name is Hadrian Kioda and can you please tell me where I am?"

The woman smiled and bowed again, "Master Kioda you are in the Makai in my master's castle. Now come we must get you cleaned. I will assist you."

Harry freaked, "Assist me?"

She guided him into the bathroom sternly, "Of course a guest of the Master should not have to bathe himself."

The woman was rather forceful and quick when it came to removing the teen's clothes. He swore he never saw the woman move before he was shoved into a drawn bath which to his knowledge was empty when he looked earlier. The water was warm and he wanted so much to just relax but the servant had other ideas.

She began to pour liquid after liquid into the warm water and pleasing scents invaded the air. It smelled strongly of mint and rose. Taking a few deep breaths was all he got before he found his wrist snagged and a cloth washing his skin. She was gentle but very firm in both her grabbing of him and her cleaning process.

Harry couldn't stop blushing, "Ma'am I do think you got every inch of..." yelping he froze as the woman proved she had not gotten every inch of him.

Feeling both violated and clean the woman began to massage a different liquid into his hair allowing him to relax in the warm waters while she combed the perfumed liquid in the shoulder length locks. The feeling was wonderful and very relaxing and he enjoyed it till the servant dumped water on his head to wash it out.

Spluttering he turned to stare at the woman who seemed torn between a stern look and all out giggles. Pulling himself out of the bath he stood and proceeded to just give in as once again he found himself violated this time by a bloody towel.

He was then pulled back into the room where the woman threw a pair of pants at him. They were made of the same cotton material and where an off white colour. Pulling them on he was astounded to find they were not buttoned or zipped but tied up in the back and he was forced to let the woman tie them up in the back as he had no idea how to. Next was a thin white piece of fabric that reminded Harry of a tube top. He sidled into it and found it settled on a man's waist and ended right at the top of the ab muscles. This was not the most strange piece of clothing he found out as the next piece was an off white poet shirt with large bellowing sleeves. It came down just to the top of his hips and was left untied at the top.

Thinking himself dressed he turned to look at himself in the mirror when the woman pulled out a waist corset. His eyes widened as she wrapped it around his waist the same area that the tube top had gone. He gasped in surprise at how tight it became and almost panicked thinking she was going to tighten it more. Luckily she had decided it was fin there and tied it off. Unlike the rest of the outfit the corset was a pearl colour with delicate silver embroidery. Tracing his fingers over it carefully he looked at himself in the mirror as the woman began to brush his hair dry before letting it fall to his shoulders and smiling.

"Master may see you now. Please follow me," she stated firmly walking toward the door.

Looking down at his bare feet he shrugged and followed behind the woman down dimly lit hallways that where all in the set Victorian steam punk style. Looking down at his outfit it clicked. Whoever this master was liked the steam punk style and insisted his guests wore it as well. The hall opened up into a large dining room with a large table that was already set with food and two table places.

Harry looked toward the head of the table and his eyes widened at the sight of the tall thin and pale man sitting at the head of the table. His long inky black hair fell easily down to the individuals knees but the most striking feature was the dark brown eyes and mask the covered the man's nose and mouth. He was led to the seat to the right of the man and was surprised when his seat was even pulled out for him.

The male looked at Harry and though his voice was muffled slightly it was still very clear and deep, "Ah my little human guest has awoken it seems. Welcome to my castle.

Harry frowned, "How did I get here sir?"

The man smiled, "Please call me Karasu and I found you unconscious in Genkai's forest. I had gone to visit Kurama stumbled upon you injured instead."

Harry nodded, "and I assume you healed my wounds and brought me here?"

Karasu smiled, "Of course. You where far too beautiful to let die. Tell me does your room suit you?"

The teen nodded, "Its lovely."

"Excellent."

Harry frowned, "Why did you bring me here and not Genkais?"

Karasu smiled, "Was I to know you where apart of her insufferable group?"

The teen nodded and the dinner continued in silence for several long minutes. To Harry the food was delicious and filling. Just like the rest of the place it seemed to be made to perfection. Smiling he sighed as the meal was taken up by a few nameless servants.

Karasu began to speak, "Mirca will be your hand maiden till I am able to take you back to Genkai's temple. It is not easy to get into the human realm from this one. You are not to leave the castle grounds unless accompanied by me or a guard. Don't want to return a body now do we?"

The tall male stood and gripped Harry's shoulder tightly, "Make yourself at home Hadrian."

As the tall masked man walked away Harry couldn't help but feel very uneasy about things.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Yusuke turned to face Kurama with a stern look, "We don't all have your nose Fox what do you smell?"

The red head turned his green eyes haunting, "I smell bombs Yusuke. It's Karasu."

Hiei scoffed, "You killed him at the tournament Kitsune!"

Kurama nodded, "I thought I had but he must have survived. I just don't understand this. Why would he take Hadrian?"

Yusuke slammed his fist into a nearby tree, "Why else to get back at you! Where would he take him?"

Hiei frowned before giving a soft sigh, "I will go seek out Mukuro perhaps he will know."

Kurama nodded in agreement, "I will head towards Yomi. Yusuke perhaps you should head towards your own lands and ask that servant of yours. Perhaps he knows something yes?"

The demon lord glared darkly before nodding, "Meet at my place in the makai when you're done collecting information," he stated before pulling out a small pink compact and opening it, "Botan. Yo Botan! We need a portal to Makai can you get here please. We have a problem."

A cheery voice came from the compact, "Yusuke one does not simply enter and leave the demon world! You need permission from both the Kings and it just takes time! You aren't meant to return yet!"

"Botan you don't understand its important, now will you just do it already!"

Botan hmphed, "Well fine but see if you don't get into trouble for this one Yusuke! I'll be there in a jiffy!"

The com went silent and the demons continued searching the area for any signs of what else could have happened. It wasn't long before the loud overly excited voice came floating from above, "Yoo hoo boys!"

Turning to look up they found the grim reaper perched elegantly on the oar dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a sweater upon her back was a simple wooden bat.

The woman landed her long blue pony tail bouncing as she smiled brightly at them, "Alright I can only keep the gate open long enough for you three to pass through but once you're on the other side you're going to have to find your own way out. Be careful boys!"

They nodded before watching as she opened the swirling black and purple gate which would take them to their individual destinations. None hesitated when walking through they each had a job to do and they each had reasons on completing it. Needless to say Botan was rather pleased to see them taking something seriously, especially Yusuke.

-With Harry-

He was really beginning to hate this; the master of the castle was creepy and very touchy. It was just irking him to no end. Why would Kurama be a friend to this creep? And what was up with the strange clothes he was forced to wear? Granted they were comfortable and they did accent certain things. Fuck it he liked them there was no point in denying it.

Turning large green eyes toward the window he looked out at the garden down below and sighed deeply. He wondered if he could get his host to let him walk the Gardens. It was much too stuffy in the room and he couldn't even open the window. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad if he could just get out a little more.

Looking back towards his 'hand maiden' who seemed content to order his entire wardrobe and looked to be preparing for his stay here at this strange castle. Man what the hell has he gotten himself into? Looking down he let his eyes linger on his faithful tattoo companions though since entering the castle they had been eerily quiet they still moved about him. Sometimes calm and other time harshly like they were agitated. Sighing he let his eyes close as the sun began to set over the horizon and darkness fell with the coming storm.

-With Hiei- (I know Mukuro is female but remember even in the anime they refer to her as a him as a sign of respect to her position as a Mazaku)

Hiei groaned as a fist swung past his face as he exited the portal. Deflecting the hand he swung back at the attacker who skidded back before bowing politely, "Master Hiei I was unaware it was you please forgive my ignorance and aggression."

The imiko turned to look at the guard with a dark leering gaze, "Perhaps you should train more maybe then you will be able to see past your nose. Where is Mukuro!"

The guard flinched and bowed his head, "The master is in his study."

Hiei walked past the demon and into the palace not caring as several servants and demon guards scurried out of his way like scared rats. Slamming open the elegant wooden doors of the study he walked up to the form sitting behind an elegant desk stacked with paper work.

The woman turned to look up at fire demon with a vacant look though some warmth did shine in her eyes, "Well if it isn't my right hand. Returned to me again have you? Tired of the human world already?"

The demon glared darkly, "I demand to know if you have heard…"

The woman glared darkly standing, "You dare to just waltz in here and demand something of me! You should know better than that Hiei."

Hiei bit the inside of his gum to bite back any retort before seething through his teeth, "I wish to inquire if you have any information on a specific demon."

Mukuro looked at him thoughtfully, "Perhaps I could have some sort of name, class, type even?"

The demon nodded, "The demons name is Karasu, and He was a class A when we first defeated him. He is fond of explosions."

The woman nodded a frown playing across her normally stoic face, "You let a demon survive Hiei? This is not normal for you."

The demon detective growled, "I did not face him. Kurama did."

"Fine, what is your dealing with this demon. Why come after him now. He is one of the new 'lords' trying to gain land. Last I checked he was an S class now."

Hiei's hand fisted tightly, "Where is he Mukuro."

The woman turned to glare at him, "I do not know the location of his mansion nor do I wish to. He visits me from time to time as he does to Yomi. You would be wise not to mess with him Hiei."

The demon growled, "He has my mate Mukuro."

The woman tensed and turned toward Hiei with wide eyes and an almost distraught expression before turning away, "Mate, I see," she paused her hand clasping behind her back tightly, "Hiei as of today I release you from my service. Find your mate and live happy but after this day you are no longer welcome within this palace. Be gone!"

A strike of lightening flashed passed the window as the order was given and Hiei took a step back his face vacant of any expression. He had not expected such a reaction from the Lord. Giving a stiff bow he turned and walked out of the palace. Not once did he look back as he shot toward Yusuke's palace.

-With Kurama-

He took a long deep breath as he felt himself melt into his demon form. It was so good being back. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the scents around him and smiled even more as he scented Yomi in the rose gardens. The damn lord knew he was coming.

Walking across the grass he turned the hedge and walked through a large ivy covered gate. There perched on a large bench was the demon lord Yomi Stopping a foot away Kurama gave a polite bow of the head, "It seems I have a request this time Lord Yomi."

Yomi turned and smiled patting the bench seat next to him, "The great Yoko asking me for help. What may I do for you?"

Yoko sighed and seated himself, "Hiei and I found the third piece to our mating heart. We were trying to woo him and Yomi he stole our mate."

The fox turned to look up at the other demon his golden eyes shining with emotions that few ever saw.

Yomi frowned and carded long fingers through the long white hair, "Then you must get him back Yoko. Who took him?"

"Karasu."

Fingers paused for a short second before resuming, "I wish I could help fox but all I can say is that he is an S class demon trying to gain favour from the king. He hopes to become a lord. You must be very careful Yoko."

The fox nodded carefully before turning to face the Lord, "I wish to also request one more thing."

Yomi frowned blind eyes gazing at the fox, "Yes?"

Kurama sighed, "I wish to leave your service."

The top set of ears twitched as a thin mouth fell open in an 'o' shape, "Why do you wish to leave my service Yoko. Are you not happy with being my general? Do I not give you time with your mate soon to be mates?"

The fox demon nodded, "You do. I just think it's time to settle down. Find a den for future kits and settle."

Yomi sighed longingly, "Alright Yoko. You may take leave of my service under one small condition."

"Name it."

Yomi smiled, "I wish to meet your second mate and perhaps the Kits one day."

Yoko smiled and let loose a deep baritone laugh, "Of course Yomi. Good bye then. If you find out any more information please alert me."

Goodbyes where spoken and the Fox shot towards Yusuke's domain. It was a long journey so he had to pick up speed for lost time. His mind drifted, "Hang in there Hadrian."

-With Yusuke-

"Yo Hokushin!" Yusuke kicked open the door his anger raised the tension in the air as the bald headed monk came racing down the stares his face torn.

The man bowed low, "Lord Yusuke, what a pleasant surprise I thought you were not to return for another month at least."

The demonic teen growled, "Change of plans someone close to me had been kidnapped and dragged here to the demon world."

Hokushins eyes widened, "Your human lass?"

The Mazaku turned and glared darkly, "No she has chosen a human companion. Another was taken. Future mate of Hiei and Kurama has been dragged here by the demon Karasu. Know anything?"

The demon frowned, "No my lord I know nothing at all. I've heard rumours of a new S class demon trying to gain the King's favour. Perhaps that is him?"

Yusuke nods, "Prepare rooms Kurama and Hiei should be here within the next few days then we must figure something out. Hold on Hadrian we are looking for you."

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chaper nine

Harry awoke the next morning to a harsh shake of the shoulder. Bolting up he turned to the hand maiden who was already tapping her foot in anger. Grumbling he got p and was quickly submitted to his daily bath and hair brushing before dressed in yet another strange outfit which he was starting to get addicted to. Though today it was a mix of green and a soft brown.

Smiling he followed the woman out the door and down the halls to the dining room taking a seat next to the lord who seemed to be dressed far more casually than the previous day. The mask still perched upon his face.

Harry gave a polite head bow and was greeted in much the same manner before Kurasu looked at him, "How are you enjoying your second day here thus far?"

Harry smiled, "I have enjoyed very much thank you. Though I wish to know what all it is I am allowed to do within these halls" he tried to remain diplomatic but this was hard. Kurama hadn't taught him much about demon politics.

The tall male smiled, "You are allowed access to almost every part of the castle you have but to ask a guard or your hand maiden. They will know where you are allowed."

He smiled and took a small bite of his food before murmuring, "and the gardens?"

Karasu tensed and hissed darkly, "No. you will not step outside these walls. Do not try to do so!"

A rush of fabric and Karasu had left the dining hall angrily. Leaving a startled human behind him. Harry sighed and put down his fork before turning to his hand maiden, "The library please"

The woman nodded and escorted the teen away not once glancing back at the darkness where a set of eyes loomed upon her new 'charge'.

Harry tore through the library his face contorted in concentration as he began to loom around the library. He was not going to fuck up next time in front of the demon. He was his only ticket back to the mortal realm and he had to act appropriately. Picking up a book on demon politics he sighed thumbing through it only to find it wasn't what he needed. Putting it back he turned into another aisle and there he saw it. 'Demon and Human Political Etiquette"

Snatching the book perhaps more harshly than he should have he settled on to one of the many large plush chairs in front of a vast fireplace. Flipping open a few pages of the book and smiled at the deep detail of the book. It broke down to every step and situation. Turning to the section he assumed himself under he began to read carefully and smiled noticing he had been doing something properly.  
The bowing of the head was respectful. Other rules consisted of not speaking unless spoken to. Not asking for things that where not given and obeying the words of the demon host. He had broken rule two and had spoken out of turn. This situation he was in was much like a reward system. He followed the rules and was given a new 'reward'. Break a rule and he was liable to be stuck in his room till he gained trust of the demon once more. It wasn't to complicated he just had to mind his manners and remember that he couldn't be stubborn or rebellious here it could get him killed.

Sighing he placed the book carefully back on the shelf before leafing through the aisles lazily. His fingers pausing on a strange fable book. Smiling he removed it and thumbed through only to frown in confusion at the strange language it was written in. It must have been some sort of demon language. Frowning he put back the book before returning to his hand maiden who was seated with a book of her own.

She smiled at him and stood tucking it in one of the apron pockets, "Ready to go young master?"

Harry nodded and she led him back to his room and he turned to look at his hand maiden, "What I wouldn't give for a journal to write in right now. Log my days here and all the happenings. Would be a fascinating story for my kids one day."

The woman smiled at him and they passed there day in silence till dinner was brought to the room with a strict order he was to remain here the rest of the night and tomorrow. Harry rolled his eyes but accepted the punishment in stride.

His punishment was boring but finally on the fourth day he was awoken to a soft knock on the door. Stepping from the bed he wrapped a bathrobe about him and opened the door his eyes widening at Karasu and he quickly bowed his head.

The demon rose a brow and spoke lightly, "Have your maiden dress you then meet me in the entrance hall. Do not keep me waiting."

The door was shut quickly and he turned to the woman who shook her head grabbing his hand and drug him off to the bathing chambers once more. Today though she seemed even more thorough than usual. And even spent time braiding his hair and placing silver bands in it. The garments where also silver with lavish purple embroidery and a set of soft shoes where placed on his feet as well as a pouch being tucked into his belt sash.

The walk to the hall was silent and when he came to Karasu he was surprised to find two other men standing there dressed in fighting gis. (think of what Kurama wears). One was tall and blonde with startling red eyes while the other had brown hair his eyes also red.

Karasu gestured to the men, "These will be your personal guards. I have decided you will travel to the market with them today. Stay close and do not stray from them." he was handed a pouch that clinked slightly of money, "Buy what you wish but no weapons of any kind."

Harry gave a bow as Karasu turned and left the hall slamming the door shut behind him. Turning to face the two guards he tucked the pouch into his belt sash and allowed the guards to open the doors and escort him out.

-With Yusuke-

Two days and they had yet to arrive and he was starting to get worried. Taking his anger out on his General all the while. Even a few of his 'harem girls' felt his anger though he was still unsure on why they where here. Never used the damn pretty things.

Turning to look out the window he smiled at the sight of two blurs coming just over the horizon and he whistled signaling the gates to be opened. The two demons blurred in and paused before Yusuke neither looked very happy and Yusuke's smiled quickly faded.

Hiei shook his head as Kurama sighed out, "Nothing. None of the other lords new nothing but his power and name."

Yusuke slammed a fist into the nearest wall, "What now!"

Kurama shrugged, "We search. We send out convoys and search the lands. Listen and spy for anything that can lead us to him! We cant just give up!"

Hiei sighed, "I can even sense him. Something is blocking me."

The demon lord nodded, "Then we do it the old fashioned way. We call upon our allies and we start looking. Kurama go to the shin obi camp and get Jin and Touya. Hiei I guess its up to you to gather shishi wakamaru and Rinku. I'm going after a personal favorite. Chu here I come and I might as well grab Suzuka. We leave in the morning rest well your room has been prepared."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok someone decided to point out that Harry was being very submissive and that he had no reason to be yelled at and that he was being punished unfairly. Look guys in the demon world the rules you know kno longer apply. This is a whole new territory and things are different.

Chapter Ten

Harry glanced to either side of him as they walked down the forest path. His guards were very quiet and stiff. Pausing in his step he crossed his arms and the two stopped to look at him expectantly.

The teen smiled softly, "What are your names?"

The two guards looked at each other before peering back at him silently.

"What you can't talk to me?"

The two shrugged and shook their heads, no.

"Then tell me your names at least, I hate silence its suffocating I swear."

The blonde bowed polity his voice was surprisingly soft, "I am Kaiser this is my brother Lais."

The brunette bowed politely and Harry smiled, "and I am Hadrian it is very nice to meet the both of you."

The three continued on their way and Harry smiled looking about him. A scream ran through the air and Harry frowned before darting off towards the sound the two guards directly behind him. Busting into the glen he saw a small fox kit cowering against a rock from a rather large serpent. The snake was easily ten feet in length its body coiled and ready to strike. A cut marred its beautiful red and white scales as its golden eyes blazed with anger.

The male kit cried loudly and Harry jumped foreword not heading the words of the guards to keep back. Walking toward the snake he crouched low and raised his hand in a non threatening manner gaining the snakes attention immediately. It was then the teen noticed that one of the snake's fangs was broken and its one eyes was scarred shut.

Smiling gently at the snake he whispered gently, "Calm brother what troubles you?"

He felt the two guards behind him freeze up even the snake and child seemed to be staring at him like he had two heads.

The bright red and white scales shimmered as the serpent began to sway side to side its tongue flicking out as it spoke its voice soft and surprisingly female, "Speaker, why do you interfere!

"You where about to injure a child how could I not?"

The snake hissed angrily rearing up further fangs exposed, "He tried to steal my eggs!"

Harry frowned and turned to the young kit, "Sweetie where you attempting to take the snakes eggs?"

The two guards stepped up to his sides as the boy nodded with a whimper.

The teen nodded, "the child is hungry dear sister he did not know better. Couldn't you forgive this once?"

The snake hissed and turned toward the small kit and hissed darkly before lowering herself to the ground though angry she no longer looked ready to kill and Harry was thankful. Coiling together she turned and slid back to a small hole beneath the rock the child had been standing at disappearing beneath it but Harry just new she was already coiling about her eggs protectively.

Turning to the kit he picked him up and smiled, "Alright little kit where are your parents."

The two guards turned to him before the blonde spoke, "He smells nothing of parental guidance. Perhaps he has none?"

Harry smiled brightly, "Oh is that correct little one?" When he received a small nod Harry smiled, "Alright then I will look after you!"

Three sets of eyes turned on him in an instant all three wide with shock. Turning back to the bath he was stopped by a hiss. Turning the four watched as a large palm sized egg was rolled out of the hole and towards Harry's foot gently. Bending down he picked up the egg feeling the hard warm shell smiling gently and whispered a soft thank you. The kit smiled at the egg with a yip of happiness.

The two guards' shook their heads as the teen went back to the path and down the road till they reached the market place. Even for a demon one it was bustling with activity. Though he was not surprised to find young demons being sold as slaves but he knew he could say nothing. His two companions stepped closer as they traveled along and Harry stopped at one stall withKimonos and Hakamas.

The lady behind the stall looked suspiciously like a raccoon demon. Lifting a few pieces of clothes that looked as if they would fit the kit he smiled and picked up two pairs of pants and two small sashes to match turning to the lady, "How much fine madam?"

The woman peered at the clothes and scoffed, "Three bronze for the lot."

Harry smiled sweetly feeling the egg press against his shirt from inside the sash, "Oh fine lady such a price, how kind of you."

The woman blushed brightly and giggled, "Oh just take it for one, such a sweet boy."

Harry smiled and pulled out a small bronze coin from his bag and handed it to the lady receiving a leather sack with the clothes inside. Murmuring his thanks he slipped on buy holding the kit on his back before pausing at another few stalls gathering things for the beautiful blonde kit he had found. Oh how beautiful the kit was with his bright purple eyes.

Smiling at the two guards he gestured it was time to go back as he purchased a small furred basket with a lid and several toys for the small kit that now laid sleeping in his arms. It was such a joy to care for something.

Nodding toward the guards they began to head back towards the castle and were happy to get no trouble on the way. They even escorted him all the way to his room before the eldest broke off claiming he would return shortly.

Setting the small Kit on the bed Harry smiled and held out his hand, "Sorry for all the fuss earlier. My name is Hadrian what's yours little one?"

The kit looked up with wide amethyst eyes, "Mama called me Pem."

Harry ruffled the kits hair before picking him up and walking into the bathing room. Filling the tub he climbed in with the kit. Who seemed content with just swimming around lazily. It was a joy to just sit back and watch the kit swim about, even more exciting to bathe him. The kit loved being washed behind the ears and along the stomach much like a normal fox.

Stepping out of the bath he dried himself and the kit off before dressing the kit in a deep green Hakama and white Tabi(1) a lighter green obi(2) around his waist. He was so glad he had helped Yukina dress at times and had been taught well. Smiling he let the kit lay down in the bed before he wrapped himself in a robe and began to carefully set the snake egg in the basket and by the window to keep warm.

Turning at the soft knock the door opened to his hand maiden and the two guards one of which held a bundle in his arms. Smiling he sat on the bed pulling the kit onto his lap. The woman rushed up and took the kit looking him over extensively before smiling.

Kaiser stepped forward and unwrapped the bundle to show a furred carrier that looked to strap onto the chest and he smiled, "My mate used it to carry around our pups when they were young. Perhaps it can help you as well?"

Lais nodded, "My mate also says if you need any tips she has a wonderful book and is willing to help as well! She is pregnant with our second child."

Harry smiled brightly, "Thanks so much. Pem is such a sweet kit it will be wonderful having a little one to take care of!"

Pem turned and laughed at Harry brightly before jumping from the handmaidens arms to the teens shoulder giving the blushing cheek a small kiss his small voice full of joy, "Mama! Madam Kisa is ganna get me some crayons and paper! Isn't that awesome!"

The teen giggled at the kits happiness, "Of course sweetie. Then maybe I can teach you a few things yes?"

Pem smiled, "Can I learn how to fight?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Perhaps in a few years. Enjoy being a child a little longer yes?"

The other three smiled at the scene even as a tall ogre looking yokai rushed in with a message handing it to Kaiser before bowing and leaving.

Harry turned to look at the blonde demon, "What's wrong?"

The demon protector frowned, "The master has left again it seems. He went to go speak with the Makai Lords and King. Probably to win favor once more. Poor Master has been trying endlessly for many months."

"How long will he be gone?" The hand maiden, Kisa, asked politely.

Kaiser shrugged, "Who knows normally it's a week, two tops. But I have heard rumors the third Yokai lord has returned so it could be longer."

Harry nodded, "Then we just have to be on our best behavior yes? Did he leave any orders for me?"

Kaiser nodded, "Yes he says you may go to the gardens with escort and the village once a week with the allowance he has set for you. Also he says you may bring things from the library if you wish."

The teen nodded and cuddled the kit to his chest, "Wonderful. Good to know the length of my leash," he smiled as the others all nodded before he frowned in thought and turned to look at Pem, "You know what little one. I think some self defense is appropriate. Perhaps Kaiser or his brother can give you a few pointers yes?"

Pem clapped happily his tail swaying behind him playfully as the two guards nodded in agreement.

Kisa smiled, "Perhaps you should also need training?"

Harry scoffed, "No thank you Genkai pretty much covered that and Hiei is rough enough I don't need any more demons using me as a pin cushion."

The four demons turned to stare at him before Lais finally spoke, "You where taught by Lady Genkai and General Hiei?"

Harry nodded, "Kurama and Yusuke as well. They are pretty rough when it comes to training but I am pretty sure I could take down at least a high B class to Low A class demons."

The two guards snorted and looked at each other before Lais spoke, "I don't think our Master knows what he has gotten into. Kaiser and I are both middle A class. Perhaps we could spar sometime as long as no harm comes to you I am sure it will be fine."

Harry nodded before yawning, "Alright I am getting cold standing here in a robe and it is growing late perhaps we could talk in the gardens tomorrow?"

The guards nodded before bowing and leaving the room. Kisa immediately ripped the robe off him scaring the poor kit to the bed while she proceeded to put him in a soft mint green yukata (3). The rest of the night went on as normal without the master looming.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Tabi: Sock
> 
> 2: Obi: Sash
> 
> 3: Yukata: Casual Kimono and Hakama


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day rang clear in the large palace of the Mazaku and already the demons where rising and packing for the long journey ahead. It would take at least a week to gather all their friends in one location and perhaps even longer to search for the missing teen. To make it worse even Koenma was now getting agitated at the disappearance and the rise of Karasu right under their noses.

The sun never hit the horizon before the three demons left the safe walls and departed on their ways across Makai searching for the allies to find a single lost soul.

-With Harry-

A shrill laugh woke the young teen the next morning and sitting up he smiled to find it had come from the small kit who was curled against his side dreaming peacefully. Kisa was already at the door smiling at him as well before the day was commenced. With the master of the castle gone things went a lot slower. A leisurely pace was taken and everyone seemed at ease. Even the servants where conversing back and forth amongst each other while doing the chores.

Harry had made it his mission to learn every single person's name and so far he was succeeding. The entire days first day was spent playing in the gardens and in the library's readings tales and adventures as well as a little self defense for the small Pem.

Harry and the kit bonded over these play sessions and among other things. Unlike most demons who normally strayed from him because of the mark on the back of his neck the small kits and guards were also by his side talking laughing having fun. Even their families welcomed him with open arms.

The first week passed with smiles and pure joy. The trip to the market place was also quite the affair consisting of both guards and their mates with the children. It was a simple joy and Harry had never felt more at peace. Even at Genkai's it was also training and defending and missions. But here he could just relax and have fun with people who actually wanted to be friends with him without wanting something from him.

In the back of his mind part of him didn't want to go home just yet. He didn't want to go back to the human world where he would one day be found by wizards. Where he didn't have to run for the damage he had done. He didn't want to be a criminal. Here they just didn't care how jaded his life had been. The scars he had or the abuse he had suffered and the deaths he had claimed. He was happy.

-With Yusuke-

He was pissed not only had he found Chu but oh no the damn brute was drunk as a skunk! Not just a little drunk either, he was so drunk the bartender was refusing to let Yusuke into the bar because he had trashed the entire place in a drunken stupor. The Makai Lord glared darkly before shoving past the poor bartender and left a crowd of demons staring through the small door way as the teen approached. Near Chu stood Suzuka who looked a bit lost at what to do.

Suzuka looked up as Yusuke came closer and smiled brightly only to miss the kick aimed for his stomach sending the pretty faced fighter into a nearby table. The Makai Lord groaned and stepped closer laying a hand on Chu's shoulder, "Snap out of it."

A fist flew towards his face and connected throwing Yusuke's head toward the right leaving a dark smudge along the jaw line. Turning back the chocolate brown eyes began to burn an eerie red and Yusuke grabbed the purple Mohawk slamming thedrunken Australian into the table.

The tall burly man stood swaying and raising his fists with a hiccup, "Shtupid drunk whatchu doin! Bumpin me inta tha table."

Yusuke grimaced, "Chu get a grip of yourself it's me Yusuke, the guys who kicked your ass in the tournament. What happened to you!"

Chu took another swing in anger stumbling halfway through the throw but still landing it squarely on the demon lord's chest. Yusuke winced slightly at the sheer power. A dark look crossed his features as he stood once more completely and raised his own fist.

"Fine you asked for it you drunken idiot!" the fist flew connecting into the drunk's cheek with a loud crack of power. Sending the purple haired man flying into the wall of the bar. Silence rung throughout the bar as the Demon Lord stood completely faint tattoo's fading in and out along their skin as power rolled off his skin like a sweet perfume.

This fight was over.

-With Kurama-

The fox stood perfectly still, his nose high in the air tasting testing everything about him. His chosen perch high up in a tree overlooking a small valley where many huts laid out constructed out of wood and bone. Long elegant fox ears twitch as a gust of wind brought a new scent to his nose.

He was so close to the shinobi village and yet he couldn't enter it. Something was holding him back. Whether it was a sort of barrier or a scent that warded him off it set hit fur on edge and he didn't like it. Golden eyes sparkled as he looked around for a way to enter when he saw it. A solitary shinobi was approaching his position. He could sense the measly power level perhaps he could, yes that was it.

Sliding down the tree gracefully he perched himself on a branch pulling out a small seed from the tip of his ear. As the shinobi passed under him he let the seed fall and land into the thick main of green hair before gliding back up the tree branching and waiting patiently.

Two hours later he felt the seed stir to life and he pulled a second seed from his hair and grew it into a beautiful red lily with dark blue spots peppering the petals. Whispering into the flower, "Jin, Touya I request your presence outside of the shinobi village on the north end. Yusuke has need of you."

The fox looked up at the flux of power within the village and turned to see two demons picking up speed toward his location. Already he could recognize the auras about the two and knew them to be friend. Jumping from his perch he landed gracefully tails swaying behind him lazily as the two came to a stop in front of him.

The tallest was the bright smiling red head whose ears seemed to be twitching and wiggling with each noise. While his companion shorter and calmer with sea green hair and pale flawless skin.

Kurama gave a polite nod of the head, "Fascinating barrier wouldn't let me in."

Touya smirked, "That is the point behind it. Keeps out those who aren't shinobi. Though it seems you found a way around that," the pale haired man lifted the bright blue lily with dark red spots that seemed to bloom even more brightly around the fox.

Jin smiled, "When dat flower came a wizzin in I thought we was getting attacked the woo your voice be comin out of it and how be the Yusuke lad? Still as crazy as ever?"

Kurama laughed and took the flower shrinking it and its partner and tucking the seeds back in his hair, "Yusuke requires your presence. It is very important. Already Chu, Suzuka, shishi wakamaru and Rinku are already being gathered by the others."

Touya frowned darkly, "To summon so many it must be serious indeed. Perhaps you could enlighten us on the way?"

Coming to an agreement it wasn't long before they were heading back toward the castle.

-With Hiei-

Why did Yusuke do this to him? Did he do something in a past life that caused him to receive the two most annoying people in all of reikai. Seriously who did he have to get the squeaky doll and yo yo boy. Granted they had been easy to find but now the two never shut up! It was like some game to them the entire way. By the time they got to the castle he wasn't sure they would still be alive.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Karasu stormed back into his home his coat whirling about him like a dark shroud. His hair usually smooth and black was slightly frizzed now and streaked with blonde as he raged. Throwing a bomb towards a few of the servants and cackled as it blew them into the walls.

Turning he stalked down the halls and threw open his guests door only to find it empty. Growling he turned to one of the injured servants following him, "Where is my guest?"

The servant smiled, "Master Harry is outside in the gardens with Young Master Pem in the gardens."

Karasu raised his elegant brow, "Young Master Pem?"

The young cat demon smiled, "Master Harry went to town and found the young one being attacked. He is very kind to the young demon kit. Shows great compassion with the children."

The bomb demon tilted his head thinking a moment. Perhaps the answer to his problem was right before his eyes. Yes, the answer was right before him now all he had to do was reach out and grab it. He would mate with the young man and then he would no longer be denied his rightful place. After all Harry was strong and he needed strong, on the other hand hearing the boy take in a demon child so easily. Most demons female or otherwise took in orphaned demons. It was unheard of. What kind of person must this human be to do what most demons would not?

-With Yusuke-

Grumbling he sat at the end of the table looking at all the allies that now surrounded him. He snapped his fingers and the map was unravelled across the table, "Hadrian is somewhere in the makai. We can mark of places such as my territory and the territory of each of the lords and the shin obi camp along with the place we have already been. I also do not believe Karasu would be stupid enough to keep Hadrian anywhere near the King of Makai."

Kurama raised a brow, "Why Yusuke that was very well thought out for you."

Hiei snorted as several snickers went across the table.

Yusuke frowned, "This isn't time for jokes I want back my brother dammit!"

Touya sighed and nodded, "So what do we do?"

-With Hadrian-

Hadrian laughed loudly as he watched the kit run around the garden chasing the two other children. It had been like this since that fateful day he brought Pem home and he was so joyous of it. Leaning back against the tree he let himself relax. All around him he could feel the eyes of the guards and the hidden assassins but he couldn't help but feel safe. All these demons and so called bad men. They had names and better yet they all had lives and families and Hadrian could understand that.

Yusuke, Kurama, and even Hiei they all had lives but for them settling down wasn't an option. All they cared about was the next demon to kill, the next mission they had to complete. Training, work, missions that was all the three knew. They may have helped him when he had nowhere else to go but even when he said he didn't want to fight they forced his hand. He didn't want to live like that. He cared about them. They are his friends but he couldn't live the life they loved and he didn't think they would understand.

A hand tapped his shoulder gently and Hadrian turned to look up at the master of the home he gave a polite nod, "Lord Karasu welcome home."

The tall demon nodded and took a seat next to the mortal boy speaking slowly, "I hear you picked up a young kit on one of your outings."

Harry blushed and nodded, "Orphaned. I am sorry if this upsets you. I will take any punishment you wish to give me. Just don't send the child away. He would die alone."

Karasu shook his head, "You need not be so elliquette. I understand I was harsh the first few days you where here but I am under a lot of stress as of late. Please forgive my rudeness. You may speak how you wish around me."

The teen nodded, "Why have you sealed my powers?"

The demon blinked, "That is an odd question but I am afraid I do not know what you mean. I did not seal your powers I can feel them can you not?"

Hadrian growled lightly, "No I can't. All three of my tattoos have been still sense I have been here."

Karasu blinked, "still? You are referring to the fact that they moved before. Is that where your power comes from? The marks upon your arms and neck?"

The wizard shrugged, "They are keyed to my signature. I don't use spirit energy like you and other do. I use a type of energy that derives from nature. Magic if you will"

The tall demon blinked and looked down at the teen. Even now Karasu was finding himself surprised, "Perhaps the demon energy of this world is affecting it. I will look into this matter for you. However, I wish to discuss the matter of you and your young kit."

Hadrian turned to look into the eyes of the demon, "I am listening I suppose."

Karasu smirked, "So you do have a mouth on you. Good to know you aren't as spineless as you seem to act. It has come to my attention that you wish to adopt the kit as your own. By demon law you may do this with the authority of a demon lord or king of Makai."

Green eyes blinked in curiosity, "So I must contact one of them then?"

The man nodded, "Or we can by pass that way of thinking and take an alternate path. Though it will require certain sacrifices."

Hadrian sighed lightly, "I'm listening."

Karasu gave a sharp smile beneath his mask, "In order for me to become a Lord of the realm. I must choose a mate worthy to be at my side. I have chosen you. If you choose to accept we could mate and accept the kit in as our child. This would bypass the previous laws set by the King."

The teen frowned, "So there is a benefit for us both. Would have known that a demon would be so sneaky in its ways. What would mating to you bring into my future?"

The demon shrugged, "You would be a Lady of the Realm and of course I would expect any mate of mine to at least be able to defend themselves. I will not force training upon you but would expect for you to protect yourself and whatever children we might have. I will put no restrictions upon you. You will be allowed full reign within my home and my lands. The servants, guards, and people under my control will be under yours as well. You will bear my mark and take my seal to your finger. I will not force you into my bed but it would be much appreciated at times. Also I will grant you a weekly salary an if you wish you may even take duties to my lands fitting of your position."

Hadrian blinked, "That was the most I have heard you speak. I will let you know this before I agree or disagree. I will not be underneath someone's thumb. I will expect equality in our relationship and respect as well. If I accept I will not expect love to be between us but I do not want hate either. Equality, Respect, and Companionship are all I ask if we mate."

Karasu looked down at the teen beside him his dark eyes flashing green as his demonic energy tried to surface at the commands stated. He quickly forced it back down with a deep breath and smiled beneath his mask. The boy asked for what he had wanted with the Toguros. There was nothing wrong with equality in a companionship. He lifted a manicured hand to his chest as he felt it heat up and he blinked. What was that he just felt? He gave a soft sigh, "I will give you all you wish to the best of my power but please know that I have a temper If I ask you to leave it is not because I don't want you. It will be for your own safety."

Harry smiled and lifted his hand and laid it upon Karasu's own, "I have a rather interesting temper myself. I think I can relate."

The demon nodded and leaned back against the tree besides the other looking out across the garden to watch the children play an odd game with a ball. He took in a deep breath and his eyes widened as the scent of jasmine filled his senses. Looking down at the teen beside him he noticed the other was looking at the children with a joyful smile on his face. Karasu gave a hidden smile breathing in the scent once more lifting his hand to stare at it once more. It was the hand the teen had touched. It burned pleasantly with an odd heat the teen seemed to project. Clenching it he held it to his chest and closed his eyes.

Hadrian turned to look at the demon beside him and his eyes widened at the calm look the demon had upon his face. Sure Karasu always looked calm but normally it was accompanied by the cold edges. Now the demon seemed almost at piece with the world around him. How strange that one look could warm his heart so efficiently. Though the demon seeked to become stronger Harry couldn't help but feel obliged to help him. After all Karasu wasn't so bad. Maybe this was for the best. Smiling he nodded and spoke gently, "Perhaps being your mate wouldn't be such a bad thing."

The teen smiled and angled his body to lean against the demon's chest closing his eyes and sighing.

Karasu's eyes shot open at the words and the weight upon his chest was sudden and made his body burst with the pleasurable heat once more. Looking down the demon was unsure of what to do. The teen had just accepted his proposal and then leaned back against him. Almost unsure if he should the bomb maker carefully wrapped his long arms around the smaller teen and gave a gentle squeeze before looking back out across the garden at the children playing.

He couldn't help the next thought that crossed his mind, 'Why does this human have such an effect upon me?'

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Several weeks passed and still the Urameshi gang was no closer to finding Hadrian. They had been stopped each and every way, fromconfusing information to old enemies wanting revenge. It seemed like everything that could get in their path, was. They had all once again gathered at Yusuke's castle in the back of his lands. What they found was the young makai lord looking grim holding a dark purple envelope.

Meanwhile, father away near the center of the lands a young man was standing in front of a full length mirror. His body draped in soft lilac robes as two women fussed around him holding pins and rulers in their hands. Off to the side was an energetic kit receiving the same treatment save that his robes where done in a soft red.

Slowly Hadrian groaned and looked down as one of the women pinned up a section, "How much longer madam? My arms are growing tired"

The woman sneered and jabbed his hip with one of the pins causing him to yelp, "It would go faster if you would stop moving. This is your wedding robes! Not some common merchant wear!"

Hadrian rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and proceeded to still he could have sworn he heard a chuckle in the background but chose to ignore it.

-With Yusuke and the others-

Kurama frowned at the look on the teens face, "Yusuke are you well? Did you get a lead?"

Yusuke sighed and slumped down into his chair, "Oh I found a lead and you guys are not going to like this one bit."

Jin snorted, "It has to be better than runnin around' like chickens with our heads cut off."

Slowly the Makai lord opened the envelope and read aloud,

Dear Lord Yusuke,

It has come to my attention you have returned once more to the makai and I am please to also announce I am glad this will reach you in good health. A while back I was on my way to visit you at Genkai's shrine when I stumbled upon a rather unique young man. Fearing for his life I brought him to my home in the Makai. Originally I was going to return him to you after I received permission from the King. However, it seems this young man and I have come to an arrangement. He misses you and your rag tag group of humans and demons and wishes to see you before he completes our arrangement. Within this envelope you will find an invitation to a party in which you and your rag tag group will attend. Please be advised that he is not injured nor being coerced in any way. He is safe, happy and well on his way to a good life.

Long life and good health,

Karasu

Everyone fell silent and it was Hiei who spoke first, "Do I dare ask what the invitation is to?"

Yusuke sighed and pulled out a soft lilac colored envelope with gold inlay, "I haven't opened it yet."

Touya frowned and snatched the envelope before tears the soft paper of the envelope with a sharp nail. Removing the white paper within his eyes widened, "A wedding!"

Yusuke's head snapped up, "What!"

Kurama frowned, "Are you sure?"

The Ice demon nodded turning the invite for all to see. Indeed in bright gold letters was the normal wedding ceremony invitational scribble. Beneath it was a hand written section and slowly Touya read aloud,

"Dear Yusuke and friends,

Please understand Karasu has not injured me in any way and that this mating is of my own free will. With that said I wanted to ask you all to come. I was hoping that you all would accept this mating and my decision. Yusuke, to you this specifically applies. I have no father or brother in my life to give me away. It would honor and please me greatly if you did the honors. To Kurama and Hiei, I understand you two had some feelings toward me and I am sorry that I cannot return them. It is my hope you two remain happy with one another. To Genkai, You trained me to be the best I could be in many areas. But what you did not realize is that I do not wish to fight. I did not want to be trained and pushed so hard. You cannot take a pearl and expect it to be made into a diamond. You did what you thought was best for me. Now let me do what I think is best for me. I am marrying Karasu. This is my decision, my wish and I would like you all to be there.

With much love,

Hadrian"

Genkai lowered her head in a somber expression, "Perhaps I pushed the child to hard. For him to choose Karasu."

Kurama shook his head, "No you did what you believed right at the time. So what now? We know where he is. We have even been invited."

Yusuke sighed deeply, "We go and we confront Hadrian. We make sure that this is truly his wish. We threaten Karasu to an inch of his life and then we wait."

Jin frowned, "Wait?"

Touya nodded, "It is all they can do. If this is truly what their friend wants. They can't simply rip the boy away. Yusuke is thinking appropriately."

Hiei growled darkly, "So we wait?"

Yusuke sighed deeply looking at the invitation with darkening eyes, "We have no choice."

-With Harry-

Looking around the teen sighed gently. He hadn't seen Kurasu in two days and he was starting to get worried. Lately he had been enjoying evening teas and talks with the tall dark demon and found that the man was truly twisted but in an eccentric way. The man was dark by all possible ways of the word but Hadrian couldn't call him evil. Odd, demanding, twisted, and a bit chaotic but not evil.

Turning the corner he came face to face with one of the visiting nobles currently within the small castle. Giving a polite bow towards the bandage faced woman he murmured a proper greeting. Though taller than her by quite a few inches the woman terrified him to the point that it demanded he be polite.

The woman nodded before her soft voice asked, "You lived with that Urameshi boy before this yes?"

Harry blinked and straightened, "Yes ma'am"

The masked lord laughed lightly, "I assume this marriage is of your own free will then? I do not see a member of that ragged gang to submit."

The teen gave a gentle smile, "Yes it is. I have chosen to marry Karasu of my own free will."

The woman nodded, "You may call me Mukuro. Now Karasu informed me of your difficulties accessing your energy and asked for me to lend a hand."

Hadrian blinked in surprise, "If you find it necessary."

Mukuro nodded and walked off towards the gardens flicking her hand in a gesture that called for him to follow her. Slowly the two walked through the gardens before coming across an area that was farther from the castle and had nothing but a single wooden bench to sit upon.

The woman gestured for him to sit down and he was quick to follow the order.

Slowly she circled him moving his hair from the nape of his neck to gaze at the tattoo, "He mentioned that these are meant to move. I find this highly unlikely."

Harry chuckled gently, "It is accurate. They are tied into my energy."

Grumbling the woman swiped a finger across the inked skin and her eyes widened minutely as she felt the trapped energy and sheer anger within the mark. Walking around to the front she gripped his right arm and placed her fingers on several points along the smooth flesh. Dropping it she checked his second arm before humming under her breath and taking a step back.

The teen blinked and peered at her, "Is there a problem?"

The woman nodded, "Your energy points, were the energy flows through your body, is blocked. Where you struck by anything before being brought here?"

Hadrian frowned and closed his eyes thinking back on that day before nodding, "Yes I was struck in the side by a bat demon."

Grumbling once more Mukuro nodded, "They have an energy blocker in their claws and it struck you very close to your core. You will need a purifier to unblock your energy and purge the foreign substance that is blocking it."

Nodding his green eyes brightened some, "Do you know of someone who could?"

"An Ice Kourime would do nicely," A deep rumbled voice said gently.

The two turned to find a tall dark haired Yomi his eyes shut and ears twitching.

Mukuro gave a soft chuckle, "Butting into others businesses again are you Yomi?"

Hadrian watched as the two conversed. He wasn't sure if they were friends or enemies from the banter that passed between the two. Standing he shook his head as the two continued to squabble at one another. Shaking his head he walked around the two and back into his new home leaving the two Lords to their…well just to themselves.

Turning a few corners he smiled brightly as he spotter Kurasu talking gently to one of the others guests that seemed to be flocking here more and more as the days passed. Brushing off his casual wear he walked swiftly up to the two talking men and Kurasu smiled beneath his mask as he approached, not that Harry saw.

The large barrel of a man looked down at Harry and boomed with laughter, "Why Karasu you never mentioned he was human! Are you sure you are making the right choice?"

Karasu snorted aristocratically, "I would not have chosen him if I was not sure my King."

Harry froze up and stared up at the large man with a new found respect. This was the King of the makai? He could hardly feel the man's energy let alone tell what kind of demon he was. Blinking a few times he dipped into a low bow of respect before slipping to his 'fiancés' side as was expected.

The man nodded and looked down at Harry before reaching out a large hand, "Nice to meet you young man. Tell me how did you come across Karasu here?"

Taking the hand he made a quick shake before smiling, "He helped me out with a few bat demons and brought me here to heal. I had been caught by surprise after a fight with a few of my comrades"

The King frowned before nodding, "Indeed, who are your comrades if I may ask?"

Karasu piped in quickly, "You know them my king, Yusuke and his group of allies."

"Truly? Then I had best not underestimate your little human than. Welcome to the Makai young Lord Hadrian."

The teen nodded his appreciation before being swept away to a separate room by Karasu. The man seemed uptight once more. His green eyes looked closely as energy cackled around the long haired beauty at his side. It was almost like an intricate dance the way the energy played about his form.

Karasu turned on the smaller human his eyes catching the others, "Thank you for playing your part. I understand that it is difficult for you. Did you speak with the other Lords? I can sense their energy about you."

Hadrian nodded and took a seat in front of the roaring fire, "Yes. She said that the bat demon who clawed me had a energy blocker in it claws. I am in need of a Koorime."

The soon to be Lord nodded, "Yusuke will most likely bring Yukina with him but to ensure it I will send them an invitation. Also I spoke to the King about your young kit. He was most pleased that I will be taking Pem as my first heir."

The teens head shot up in surprise, "You are?"

Karasu nodded, "He is to be our first child after all. He deserves nothing less."

Hadrian smiled brightly pulling the taller demon into a hug. Karasu looked down at the smaller male his arms hanging about him before slowly wrapping them around the younger. It was always strange to feel the warm heat that the younger brought with him.

Pulling away the bomb loving demon cleared his throat, "You had best be sure that Pem is set. After all in three days time I will have your hand in marriage."

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Does anyone know if Kurasu has a last name?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two days passed in a flurry of emotions and confusion. Everyone was having different reactions to the wedding. Pem thought all the fuss was funny and that the robes where far more uncomfortable than normal kitsune wear. Harry's stomach was knotted and he was always walking about fixing things and checking the progress of the decorations. He may not be into the whole big wedding thing himself, but he knew Karasu needed this to be perfect for all the visiting lords and ladies. Even now he was checking the progress of the food for tonight's Before Wedding Feast. It was to be a large social meeting ball so that all the guests would be able to meet him before the wedding and of course decide if Harry was even worthy of marrying Karasu. It was all one big social hierarchy game.

Karasu came around the corner and smiled as he saw his soon to be mate hunkered over a table with one of the servants helping with the parting gifts for the guests. Slowly the bomb demon walked up behind the younger and wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist murmuring, "If you do not get dressed soon you will not be able to greet Yusuke and the others at the door before the ball begins."

Harry nodded and stood slowly his vision swimming as he was struck with a bit of vertigo. Smiling at the bomb demon he walked away standing tall and proud as he walked toward his rooms. He was not surprised to find several hand maidens waiting, each with different fabrics in their arms. Smiling he looked at the tall cat demon, "Hiki darling what outfit do you think would best suit me this eve?"

The cat demon smiled and giggled before holding up a deep green fabric, "You soon to be mate will be wearing black so I suggest you wear this lovely forest green ceremony robes. They will bring out your more delicate side as well as bring out your lovely eyes"

Laughing the male nodded and let the women get onto their duty. He learned many weeks ago that it was best to just let them have their fun. He knew a lot of them enjoyed their jobs and that they all had a purpose for being here. Who was he to deny them what they wanted to do. It always brought him back to his brother's friend Hermione and how she tried her SPEW tactic with the house elves. It was ludicrous in his mind to do that to creatures who like what they do. He paused, how long had it been since he thought of the wizarding world? How long had it been since he had seen anyone with magical talent? How long till he would see anyone from his old life again? Did he even want to see anyone again? After all when he left he had committed a crime. He stared into the mirror as his long hair was separated into two long braids going down his back. This is what he was now. The wizarding world couldn't find him here and that was what mattered. He was out of his brother's shadow. He could sparkle on his own for as long as his body would allow him to sparkle. Smiling he thanked the girls before ducking out of the room and walking confidently down the hall toward the door. Even now he could hear Yusuke's voice coming from the entrance of the castle. He must have just arrived with the others.

Walking into the room he smiled at the assembled group of friends. Yusuke and Kurama stood tall next to Hiei's skulking form. What startled him most were Genkai and Yukina who were dressed more or less to impress. Laughing gently he watched as the turned to stare at him. He lifted a hand and waved at them, "Well if it isn't my dear friends come to check up on me"

Yusuke bolted forward grabbing onto his upper arms tightly his eyes checking every piece of Hadrian he could see, "You look fine but are you really? Do you really want to go through with this Hadrian?"

Kurama cleared his throat lightly, "Yes we are all curious what had brought this around. I have fought with Karasu before, he is not exactly kind."

Hadrian laughed lightly and pulled away from Yusuke to walk over to one of the servants whispering a gentle command before turning to them, "Karasu and I are to be mated. I have chosen him as the one to live my life with. I do not regret this decision and enter the union of my own free will" Smiling at his proclamation he gripped the table as another wave of dizziness struck him. They were happening more frequent and it was growing rather annoying.

Yukina frowned gently, "Harry what's wrong? Your body it seems sick"

Genkai frowned and nodded, "She is right. You feel weak almost fragile. What ails you? Did he poison you?"

Harry laughed, "No he did not poison me. The bat demon he saved me from did."

Hiei frowned, "and you have not healed from this injury why? Does Karasu wish for your early death by it?"

Hadrian glared at Hiei, "He does not wish for my early death and the poison isn't killing me. My own body is killing me and Karasu doesn't know"

"What don't I know Hadrian?"

Everyone turned as Karasu walked into the room his long hair shimmering about him as he came to stand beside his soon to be mate. A hand placed carefully upon the other's shoulder, "Do not think I have not noticed your decline of health. It is simply why I ask Yukina here. Once the venom is purged from your body you will be healthy once more and that is all I care about."

Kurama's eyes widened, "Harry what are you not telling us?"

The others looked on in worry as Karasu helped the younger to sit down, "I am going to die, whether this poison is purged from me or not. My body has become used to the lack of power thriving within my system. When you remove those blockers the energy will rush back into my system sending it into shock. Imagine all that power and energy surging through every fiber of your being after being locked away and confined as it grew and grew. Liked a wild animal trapped in a cage."

Genkai frowned, "What if when the energy is freed we drain it immediately?"

"And who would do it Genkai! You? Yusuke?"

Karasu growled lightly, "I will do what is required. Hadrian I will take your energy into me. We can carry this burden together."

Harry looked up into the dark eyes of his soon to be mate and whispered, "It could kill you. I won't risk losing you"

The bomb demon smiled gently cupping the younger's cheek gently. Showing those around them his gentle side he reserved for Harry, "and I will not allow our son to be without his mother."

The two embraced tightly their arms entwined at the prospect of what could happen. The other's looked on at the tender embrace and each found themselves looking at something that would be heartbreaking to separate and destroy. They had come here set on rescuing their friend from certain doom and instead they find themselves interrupting a peace and tranquility that they could never find for themselves. This is where Harry belonged and they saw that now.

Karasu broke the embrace and looked down at Harry gently, "Tonight we party and tomorrow I will have you as my mate even if for just one night. Then we will heal you and if I die. I die knowing that I could embrace you and have you for one night as my own."

Harry blushed brightly and gave a gentle laugh, "Always trying to play the part of the hero even with your selfish intentions"

The bomb demon shrugged, "I am a demon after all. Can't expect me to not have something for myself"

Yusuke groaned, "Do I have to listen to you two flirting?"

Genkai laughed, "It is no worse than listening to you and Jin badger back and forth"

The teen blushed brightly and grumbled under his breath as Kurama laughed. Yusuke smirked, "I wouldn't be laughing too much fox, or must I remind you of whom you're currently romping in the bed"

The red head shut up and looked away clearing his throat out gently.

Harry laughed brightly before looking around at his friends and family, "Let us get you all ready for the ball tonight."

"Ball?"

To Be Continued....


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hasko, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hasko and I make no money from writing these fic’s.

Chapter 15

And a Ball was held that night to appease all the appetites of the Lord and Ladies attending. But for the few friends who knew the truth it was a bitter sweet night filled with the tension of a prospective death. Even Yusuke couldn’t find himself happy to hear how Karasu might die in two days. He wished he could take the burden but with Jin expecting him home he couldn’t risk it.

So when the next morning dawned it was one of a sweet happiness that seemed haunted by the shadows. The gardens where decorated with the finest of roses and baby’s breath and several silver benches for the guests. It was to be a spectacle of great importance but for one young man he was nervous even with his four closest friends egging him on.

Harry stood in front of the mirror his lilac robes draped about his thin form like petals of soft silk. His hair was slowly being brushed out of knots by his hand maid and he took a long deep breath, “Yusuke I have something to ask of you. I know it’s sudden but I just have to ask.”

Yusuke looked up fixing the tie to the loose Hakama that he wore, “Yes Harry?”

The young man turned and slowly picked up the detectives hand looking up into the doe brown eyes, “Will you do me the honor of giving me away?”

The ruffians eyes widened at the question before a rare soft smile crossed his face, “It would be an honor to give you away Harry.”

The two smiled at each other before embracing in a long hug. The two looked at the rest of the group and Genkai who looked on with the smallest of smile. Harry pulled away slowly before turning to look back at the mirror lifting his bouquet to his nose murmuring, “I do not regret the day I came to your Shrine Genkai. You gave me the chance at a new life and I could never thank you enough for that. If I ever had a grandmother I would want her to be exactly like you.”

The older woman gave a soft chuckle, “and I would have none other for a grandchild Hadrian. Despite your inability to throw a punch.”

The group laughed lightly before a soft knock came on the door and a small kit walked in wearing a blood red hikamas.

Harry smiled brightly and picked the kit up tickling his stomach, “and there is my big boy! You ready to do the most important job of ring bearer?”

The kit nodded happily nuzzling into Harry’s cheek before jumping down, “Mama, Papa said that it is almost time to begin! He says that he can’t wait to see you.”

“Alright sweets we will be along in a moment.”

Harry turned and examined himself in the mirror once more as he set the silver band upon his forehead and smiled brightly turning towards the door, “Alright time to get hitched!”

“Not yet young man” the group looked up as the King of Makai walked through the door a stern look set upon his face, “I suggest you have a seat young Lord Hadrian.”

The wizard looked at the other before slowly taking a seat on the dark green ataman, “My King what do I owe the pleasure?”  
The man took a seat on the couch taking up its entire surfaces with his girth, “I wish to discuss your reasoning behind going through with the marriage without Karasu being upon your shoulder, controlling your words.”

Yusuke and Kurama paused in what they were doing to take seats closer to Harry while Genkai stood behind the young man hoping to give him courage.

“Karasu does not control my words Sir.”

“Regardless your situation is unique and I wish to ensure that this is not a scam to seal his vote for being counted as a Demon Lord. Why are you doing this young man?”

Harry paused a moment before nodding, “Because I love him, Plain and simple. I know that by marrying me, Karasu will gain a title in this realm. He informed me of this the day he asked for my hand. You must understand Karasu is many things but a ruthless cold blooded manipulator is not one of them. I have met people like that and he is not.”

The large demon nodded before continuing, “Please elaborate.”

“Where I am originally from I fought a man who was evil, ruthless, and manipulative and all things horrible. I have experience being able to tell these types of people from others. Karasu may be dark, twisted, and even a tad insane but he is not evil.”

Yusuke bit back a laugh as he looked at Kurama who had politely placed a hand over his mouth to hide the smile. They knew just how insane the man was and the fact that Harry pin pointed it was rather funny.

The King sighed before nodding, “Then I give my blessing to this marriage. I wish you a long life with your mate, may it not end with your bloody death.”

The smiles fell from everyone’s faces as the hulking man slipping out of the room and down to the gardens where the rest of the guests waited.

Clearing his throat Harry stood picking up his Bouquet before walking towards the door, “Alright let’s do this before anyone else questions me. Would hate for a guest to die on my wedding day.”

The threat hanging in the air like a pungent perfume.

The small group slowly walked down to the gardens before Kurama, Genkai, and Hiei walked out to join the rest of the guests. The flutes sang happily as the mahogany wood doors were opened to reveal Harry to the guests waiting, Yusuke on his left arm. The two smiled at one another before beginning the slow even walk down the aisle. Soft green moss cushioning their feet, as they walked small white and yellow flowers grew where they were about to step, Kurama’s energy soaking every root and petal.

They paused at the end of the aisle in front of a tall white badger demon who held a ruffled manuscript in his hand. The demon cleared his voice blue eyes twinkling as he spoke in a cracked voice, “Who gives the submissive to their dominant?”

Yusuke smiled brightly, “I do, Yusuke Urameshi older brother of the Submissive.”

The Badger demon nodded and Harry’s hands where passed to Karasu’s as Yusuke took his position near Harry, “It is not often that a demon of such caliber to marry in the ways of mortals. It is also not often that a demon mate to one of the limited species but we are here to celebrate this unique and beautiful union. When this Submissive and Dominant unite in the throes of mating may a child be conceived to continue their prestige lines. May their mating last long and wild till the twilight of the year’s human and demon alike. Let us give vows, Dominant first.”

Karasu nodded before taking a long deep breath staring into deep green eyes, “Hadrian, when I first came across you, you were broken, bloody, and close to death and though at first I stole you to gain the attention of one Kurama, I learned that sometimes love catches you when you least expect it. I have found this passionate fire within your eyes and have learned to love both you and our soon to be son. Even if I were to die tomorrow, I die knowing that I had you in my life. That I got to experience your lips against mine, your body against mine even if it was just once.”

The Badger nodded before turning to Hadrian, “Submissive you may now speak.”

Harry gave a bright smile kissing Karasu’s hand gently, “You saved my life and showed me a world where I felt that I belonged. Though in many ways you are dark, twisted, and at times insane, I have found that I accept and love all there is about you. Your embraces, your kisses have given me a reason to live in this big wide world where at first I had none. I am not sure what will happen in our future but I know that no matter what I will love you and accept you and any children I may carry for you. Even if I were to die tomorrow, I die knowing that I was loved and loved in my own respect. That I died being your and only yours.”

The badger cleared his throat before speaking clearly, “With these vows spoken we shall proceed. Lord Karasu Bombstrider do you take Hadrian Kioda Urameshi as your submissive and till death takes you both?”

“I do.”

“And do you Hadrian Kioda Urameshi take Lord Karasu Bombstrider as your dominant until death takes you?”

“I do.”

“You may now kiss and proceed with the mating in your quarters.”

The two smiled and Karasu’s mask fell to the ground as he brought Harry close to kiss him gathering the smaller up into his arms as the crowd clapped happily for the couple. The following hours where filled with dance and celebration and for a moment the darkness of the next day was quenched as the two fell into the throes of their passion.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or YuYu Hasko, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or YuYu Hasko and I do not make any money from writing these stories.
> 
> AN: Final Chapter Folks Enjoy and it has been a blast writing this!

Chapter 16 – Epilogue

Harry slowly opened his eyes, the early morning sun falling across his bare chest as he rolled over to look at the still sleeping man next to him. Golden blonde hair spilled over the bed in thick loose waves as the demons eyes stayed relaxed and closed as Harry dragged his fingers over the pale flawless skin of the demons stomach.

Violet coloured eyes opened and a small smile spread across the bomb demons face, “My beautiful mate greets me so wonderfully this morning.”

The younger male nodded, “Your mate is happy to be here in your arms and your bed.”

Karasu nodded before slowly standing the covers falling off his form as he searched for an appealing set of clothes, “You should dress comfortably, today we cure you, whether by my death or our survival.”

Harry winced, “Karasu, I can’t. I don’t care if I am dying I want to spend my last days with you. Here and in peace.”

“I will not have you die Hadrian! Today Yukina will purify the poison and I will see you in your full glory and power and I will have you live to see our heir grow and live a happy life.”

The two looked at one another before slowly dressing, trying to enjoy the last few moments that they might enjoy together. The atmosphere was tense and silent, neither wanting to break the moment they had together.

Descending the stairs to the infirmary and finally through the doors the two held hands before carefully laying Harry down on one of the thin white beds and breathing deeply.

Yusuke stood off to the side his eyes shut and silent before suddenly brown eyes popping open with a sudden thought, “Wait before we do this, I think I have an idea.”

Hiei raised his eyebrow, “You have an idea?”

Yusuke nodded, “Yes and?”

Genkai sighed, “Koenma help us. Alright brat let’s hear it.”

The detective growled before speaking, “What if we put Kurasu’s mask on Harry?”

Kurama looked up suddenly and blinked as it clicked, “Kurasu’s mask eats demonic energy but it might work. How different could human magic be to spiritual and demonic energy?”

Genkai frowned rubbing her chin, “Your right it could work. Or at least eat enough to be at a safe level for Kurasu to take in. It couldn’t hurt the odds.”

Kurasu nodded and slowly pulled off his mask and placed it over Harry’s nose and mouth. The metallic shimmer looking odd upon his slightly tanned skin. The demon bent down and kissed his forehead gently before looking up at the group, “Please, I would prefer if it were just me, Harry, and Yukina.”

The others nodded before leaving the room shutting the door behind. Harry sighed and relaxed on the bed as the mask was synched into place and Yukina stood over him smiling calmly.

“Alright Harry, this will feel almost like a numbing sensation however I don’t know what will happen once the magic flushes your system once more,” Her voice was calm and even as she laid her hands gently onto his chest.

Harry slowly closed his eyes as he felt her cool energy flood into his body and begin to pluck away the poison blocker. He felt the numbing wash his system before it happened. A large pressure he couldn’t feel before settled into his core just below his ribs. With a strangled breath Harry clutched the bed cover as the pressurized bubble of energy popped and began to siphon into his system with the speed of a bullet.

With every nerve the magic invaded pain blistered over his skin like burning coals. His face contorted in pain as his back came arching off the bed in a convulsion of power. Harry’s digs his nails further into the mattress as the power took over everything in his system. The tattoos on his skin burned to life as they were released from their constraints their voices flooded his mind, burning it with the sheer might of their will.

A scream ripped from his throat as blood began to drip from his nose from the stress his body was taking. The mask slowly burned and shrivelled as it tried to eat the excess energy pouring from the small form convulsing on the bed. Foam began to bubble along the corner of his pale lips as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the screams unending as the burning continued along every nerve and vein.

Kurasu looked on trying to accept the energy his mate’s body gave off but it refused to leave its master as it raked across the surface of his form and crawled beneath the skin seeking to find its refuge in the screaming host.

With a shudder his body hit the mattress fully and the screams came to a halt as emerald green eyes sealed shut. The three tattoos upon his skin burned with life, glowing with the power that resided within them. The form lay unmoving, it’s breath halted and heart beat fading.

-Harry’s Mind-

Harry stood surrounded by darkness his form lacking clothing and the tattoos he had worked so hard to get. He turned and looked about him a frown upon his face as he slowly spoke into the darkness, “Hello?”

A soft hissing voice dripping from his right, “Oh, so now you speak to us. After all this time?”

The small wizard whipped his head to the right trying to look through the penetrating darkness, “You are the spirit of my snake tattoo.”

The voice laughed as it slithered closer, “You remember me now yes? Time for round two child. Forfeit your body to me now before I choose to kill it!”

“You would not kill me for it would just kill you as well!”

The voice paused before out of the darkness a large green snake raised itself up to meet Harry eye to eye, “You have grown in many ways child but you will not beat me! I am the reason your brother is dead!”

Harry frowned, no that couldn’t be right. He threw his brother back and he alone, “You’re lying snake. I did that of my own free will.”

The snake wrapped about his form snuggly, “So you admit to killing your brother?”

Green eyes closed before opening meeting the dark orange eyes of the snake, “Yes, I admit it. I killed my brother.”

The serpent sighed gently before its form shrank to only cover his right arm, “Alright little Master you have won but remember this, I will always be here when you begin to deny what you are and what you have done.”

The slithering green form sunk into his arm its movement halting and Harry smiled before a jerking sensation appeared in his waist and the area about him blurred and settled. He jumped back as he found himself on the edge of a cliff.

“So you have passed the snakes test and come to mine at last?”

Harry turned his eyes widening as red eyes peered at him from the darkness of the cave carved into the mountain.

“Do you fear me so much that you will not come closer?”

The wizard glared at the dragon before slowly taking a step forward firmly placing his feet on the ground in front of the cave’s mouth. “Why am I here now? Have I not proved myself enough?”

The dragon gave a long breathy laugh before it calmed, “You will not find me so easy to master as the snake upon your arm! Only a wizard who truly trusts and believes in the magic he owns can truly master me and you lack in that respect.”

Harry growled “So why am I here?”

The red eyes glared, “As a warning! Soon you will be forced to face me or lose your soul to me! Prepare yourself and for now live on your borrowed time.”

A burst of flames sent Harry hurtling off the cliff to the rocks below.

-Out of Harry’s Mind-

Harry gasped as he shot out of the bed hand scrambling up to grab at his chest. His eyes looking about wide and fearful even as they fell upon his mate Karasu. He flung himself into the bomb demons embrace tears falling from his eyes as he clutched the blonde haired demon.

Karasu smiled and held onto his smaller mater tightly, “I thought I had lost you.”

The wizard shook his head, “You could never lose me.”

“I would have it no other way.”

The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I left it open for a sequel. Will there be one? I don’t know. I guess that is for my muses to decide.


End file.
